By the Light of the Silvery Moon
by JC O'Bryan
Summary: What happens in the moonlight, stays in the moonlight or does it?
1. The First Time

**By the Light of the Silvery Moon**

She sat atop of the Astrometry Tower. She wanted some peace and quiet from the end of the year party in the Gryffindor tower. All the houses were having parties that night. She happened to glance out at the clear night sky with the large full silvery moon. It looked as if she could reach out and touch it. It reminded her of another reason she was there, she wanted to see his star. She knew it was just a silly fantasy but when she saw the Dragon star, she made a wish that he was with her. That he didn't hate her because of her muggle heritage.

"Why up here all alone? This place is for lovers." His voice wasn't in her head as she turned to face him hoping she wouldn't see anyone with him. That wasn't the image she wanted all summer. He was alone. She mustered all of her courage. She wouldn't show him any fear tonight.

"It looks as if all the lovers have found more appealing accommodations seeing as how it's only the two of us here. Looking for a place to hide as well?"

He half-heartily laughed and went to stand next to her leaning on the railing. "Which star are you looking at? I would think that the Northern Star would be your star of choice, to keep you on course."

Turning on him she said, "The Dragon star is my choice."

He looked at her like she had just grown a second head. "Why is that particular star your favorite?"

"I have always thought it was placed there to protect us. Dragons are large, graceful, powerful creatures that fiercely protect what belongs to them."

He just stared at her. He felt a slow need to taste her, in every sense of the word. "Have you put a spell on me?" He asked her.

"No, why do you ask?" Her hand went to touch his shoulder before she pulled it back.

He didn't speak again. He pulled her in his embrace and slowly brought her lips to his. He tangled his fingers in her soft brown curls while his other hand pressed her against him. She moaned into his mouth as his lips nipped and suckled her own. She matched him kiss for kiss.

His hands went under her shirt and a smiled crossed his face as he felt the lace covering her breasts. "Are your knickers lacy as well, Granger?"

"Only one way to find out, Malfoy" she boldly touched him through his trousers. This caused him to growl while he captured her neck with his mouth. He picked her up and placed her legs around his waist as he moved them from the railing to the Tower wall. He ground against her center as his mouth continued the assault on her lips and neck.

They both took a steady breath and then Hermione afraid of losing the moment began to slip the buttons on his shirt through the holes to divest him of his shirt. He was a God to her eyes in the night light. He was tone and tight in all the right places.

Before either of them knew what was happening they were both naked and their hands fought for control over the other. They each explored all areas of the other, like they were studying for exams and neither wanted to fail the test. Each responded to the other in moans and growls. It would be heated one second and in the blink of an eye would again be slow building burn.

When Draco could no longer wait he positioned himself at her center. For one brief second he thought she looked scared then it was gone and the passion was back. She nodded her encouragement. He entered her swiftly and to the hilt. He stilled as it dawned on him it was her first time.

"Hermione?"

"Don't stop now, Draco. Please!" Her begging him to continue snapped him out of his out of his shock. He began moving only slower this time. As the pain faded for Hermione she began to move with him, meeting his thrusts with her own.

"Hermione, you're so tight. Godric you feel so good." He couldn't believe the sensations that ran from the top of his head to his toes as she moved her fingers over his skin. He leaned down to kiss her neck tasting the salt on her from the sweat beading over her.

She leaned forward to return the sensations he was bestowing on her as she ran her tongue over his skin. She loved the feel and taste of him. None of her dreams or fantasies prepared for what she was feeling and from Draco Malfoy at that. If she was infatuated before he touched her she was now completely head over heels for the man inside her.

She knew they were both close to finishing. She felt his rhythm begin to increase as she felt the growing explosion within. Her body clamped around him as she came causing her to scream his name in a way that drove Draco's own release.

They lay wrapped in each other for a long time. Draco stoked her arms as she stoked his chest.

"Hermione," he started but before he could finish or insult her she interrupted him.

"Draco, let's not talk about it. It was just something that happened." She pulled from his embrace and started to put her clothes back on. She was afraid to look at him. She was afraid he would see her true feelings for him and she couldn't take it if he laughed at her.

"I can agree that something happened but why with me? I thought girls wanted their first time to mean something with the person they shared it with."

She hoped she hid her feelings as she faced him. Her breath caught as she watched him pull his trouser up over his glorious body. "Sex is a natural thing. Why girls feel the need to mix emotional baggage to it I have never understood."

He looked down at her and whispered, "So, we agree that this was just what it was. It meant nothing more."

"I'm not going to pretend I didn't enjoy it because I enjoyed it very much. I never thought you would be so passionate in a sexual nature with someone like me."

He knew what she meant, "Someone like you? You mean a muggle-born?"

"No, a Gryffindor" she walked past him and he grabbed her hand as she did.

"Being a Gryffindor isn't the worst thing you could be." He leaned down and kissed her once more before she left.

The next morning she watched as he left with his parents from the train. Their eyes met briefly and she almost thought he winked at her. She knew that one thing was stronger than ever. She was correct in telling Harry over a year ago that nothing was going to ever be the same.

To Be Continued….


	2. The Train

**By the Light of the Silvery Moon Ch.2**

She arrived at the train station, looking for the faces she most wanted to see. She needed to explain why she wasn't allowed to come to the Burrow for the last few weeks of break as she normally did. She didn't expect to trip and be caught by him; freezing as one hand held her arm and the other fell across her stomach. She jerked from his touch causing him to raise an eyebrow at her reaction. It wasn't as if he hadn't touched her much more intimately before. He guessed she had sexual remorse and regretted their night together.

His face steeled and he spat out, "Watch where you're going, Granger." He turned from her and boarded the train. He didn't have time to worry about one night, even if it had been his best birthday ever.

"I will." She mumbled as she watched him board the train in front of her and head toward the compartments away from the way she went. She found everyone within moments. She wanted to rush into Harry's arms as he was the closest to a brother she knew she would ever have. She opted to rush Ginny and hugged her tightly.

"Blimey, Hermione let the girl breathe." Ron said.

"Jealous she hugged me and not one of you lot?"

The boys looked to one another and then in the spirit of fun said, "Yes!"

"I guess I could muster up a hug for you two also." She hugged them just not as close or as long as she had Ginny. Ginny noticed the difference in the hugs and as Hermione sat down Ginny said, "Oh bugger, I forgot my new book I wanted to show you. Come with me while I get it."

"Okay." Hermione knew her friend was lying and probably just wanted to talk away from the guys. The two girls walked for a few minutes before Ginny found an empty compartment and turned on her best friend and said, "Spill, Granger."

"What are you talking about?" She avoided the redhead's deep stare.

"No one is around and it's just us. Spill it. Why didn't you come to the Burrow this summer?"

Hermione didn't know how to explain everything. She started and swore Ginny to silence, neither noticing the door wasn't closed all the way or that Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass was just outside the door listening to every word.

"It started on the last night before we went home for summer holidays. The entire castle it seemed was partying. I just wanted to go and think straight. I mean I watched all year as Ron and Lavender just got closer and closer. Harry and Cho were trying to date. Even you had someone. I felt out of place. It seemed that every place I thought would be a great place to sit and relax, couples were saying their goodbyes. I found myself at the Astrometry Tower. The one place I thought would have couples was devoid of another soul. The sky was perfectly clear. It was great.

"I was alone for a while then he showed up and we just started talking. Then before I knew what was happening we were kissing. I lost my virginity that night."

Ginny's eyes grew wide and large and questions fell faster than Hermione could process. "Who was it? What was it like? Did it hurt a lot? Was he good? Was it his first time too? You have to tell me everything."

"I'm not telling who it is. It was really good, but I have nothing to compare it to. It only hurt more than it should have I think because I never thought to tell him it was my first time. I think he would have been more careful. He really was thoughtful about my feelings. I don't think it was his first time, it couldn't have been, and he was really amazing. Only thing is neither of us used a contraception charm."

Ginny took in the meaning of her words and then said, "That explains why you suddenly had boobs when I hugged you."

"Ginny, I've always had boobs. Just because they don't walk in the room before I do doesn't mean I didn't have them."

"That was June 5th, today is September 1, you are three months already. Is your tiny frame showing yet?"

"Not really I was really sick a few weeks ago. I lost about fifteen pounds." Hermione lifted her shirt to show Ginny the tiny round bump. Ginny placed her hands on her bump and said, "Oh, Hermione, what are you going to do? Is he coming back this year or was last year his last year?"

"No, he's back. I saw him boarding the train."

Ginny gasped as a thought hit her. "Do your parents know?"

"Yes, that was one of the reasons they wouldn't let me come back to the Burrow. Even though I assured them that Harry or Ron weren't the father, they didn't believe me. I wasn't allowed to talk with them or any of you because they were afraid I would get a message about the baby to them."

Pansy and Daphne couldn't believe their ears or luck with this juicy news. Little Miss Perfect Hermione Granger didn't want anyone to know her little secret. They knew the whole train would know by the time they got to Hogwarts. Right after Draco, Blaise, and Theo found out. The two girls found their friends and when they sat down smiling like the cat who took the cream Theo said, "What are you two up to with that devilish look in your eyes?"

Pansy curled her lips and said, "We just heard the most delightful news that will put that little goody two shoes Granger in her place."

Draco turned his attention toward Pansy at the mention of Hermione Granger. "What could you possibly know about her that makes you this happy?" He asked.

"She was talking to the girl Weasley; telling her all about her last night before summer term ended." Draco froze at those words listening intently as she went on.

"It seems the prude of Gryffindor had her cherry popped by the "most amazing" boy at school."

Draco bit the inside of his cheek to keep from preening at the words he was listening to. Steeling his face he said, "So, how does this information put her in her place? It isn't like students don't lose their virginity every day at school. I mean you did just last year too if I remember correctly."

"Just because you are saving your Pure Blooded ass for marriage, Dragon, doesn't mean everyone else is. Some want to taste the magic not just play with it." Daphne kissed his cheek as she continued, "We didn't even get to the best part."

"Did she say who it was?" Draco asked.

"No, she doesn't want to out the guy, but it isn't like the evidence of their night won't go unnoticed. Not to mention we can make sure everyone knows by the time we get to the school." Smiling big the girls waited for the boys to catch up. It seemed the news hit all three in seconds from the other and each reaction was funny for the girls.

Theo was the first to speak, "Granger is pregnant?"

Blaise chimed in next, "I wonder how the Professors are going to treat their Golden Princess?"

Draco stood and before walking away said, "Just look for boy showing up in the hospital wing with no cock; surely his fell off after screwing her."

"Where are you going, mate? Blaise asked over the laughing of the others.

He ignored the question. He tried to think back to when she had bumped into him before he boarded the train. His hand had been on her stomach. He felt her skin. He touched where their child was and he didn't know. He had a million and one questions for her but the big one was did she had any intention of telling him? He didn't know what to think but he knew she wasn't keeping him from his child.

He walked faster when he bumped into her as her and Ginny were leaving their private compartment to head back to the boys. "Ugh!"

Stone cold grey eyes met warm chocolate brown eyes and neither moved or spoke. She watched his eyes flicker to her stomach and back to her face. "I need to talk to you, Granger." Looking at Ginny behind Hermione he added, "Alone, please it is important."

Her heart raced as she looked at Ginny and nodded, "I'll be there in a minute."

"I can wait for you." Ginny said even though she was already putting one and one together to end up with three.

"No, I'll be fine. Don't tell Harry and Ron."

Ginny glared at Draco as she walked by. She wanted her message to get through not to mess with her friends. He actually nodded in agreement with her as she made her way down the train.

They walked into the compartment the girls had just left. Draco made sure the door was shut, locked, and silenced as he turned on her. She looked small, not the strong, bold girl he made love with for the first time on his birthday.

"I just heard the craziest thing. Seems Pansy and Daphne overheard you talking about a delicate subject. They had to have misunderstood you. While I appreciate the silence as to whom you lost your virginity to when telling the Weaslette. I have to be hard pressed to think they heard right that a child was produced from that one encounter. Tell me they were wrong because they are ready to tell the entire train."

She squared her shoulders and he did realize the difference in size with the rise and fall of her newly full breasts. He itched to touch them. He wanted to feel the difference not just see it. He stepped closer and took her hand leading her to sit next to him. "Talk to me. Were you going to tell me at all? You wouldn't talk to me that night. Talk to me now."

She stared at their hands intertwined with one another before she said, "What is there to say? I'm going to have a baby and it's from that night and before you say it has to be someone else's, you know that isn't true."

"I really don't think you got one taste of sex and turned into a fiend. If you tell me this child is mine then I'll believe you. My family may want more proof. You know with you being a filthy Gryffindor and all."

He laughed slightly. "May I?" He asked as he went to touch her stomach. She raised her shirt and leaned back some to give him better access to the tiny bump that could have been a ball of gas for all the difference in her appearance.

His fingers slide over her skin and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from moaning aloud. His fingers felt like silk on her and she remembered just how good they felt that night as he explored her body.

His fingers stopped moving to rest on her lower abdomen when he saw the glazed over look in her eyes. They were filled with lust. She wanted him, even now. "Don't look at me like that, like you care for me, like you want me."

"I know you might not want me, but I do want you. Even now, but I think we need to talk more."

"I do too." He lowered her shirt, pulling her closer to where her head was resting on his shoulder while his other hand went back under her shirt to rest on her belly. "Tell me, how did you find out and what did your parents do? What's the muggle reaction to teenage pregnancy?"

She smiled. It shouldn't be this easy. They should be yelling at one another and fighting about how the baby isn't his. Not cuddling together and getting ready to learn the hard truth of muggle parents.

"I was about five weeks along and the day before I had been sailing with some friends. I thought I had some bad seafood and too much sun. I began to throw up. Well, after a week of throwing up my mum took me to the doctor. It never occurred to me that I could be pregnant." She shivered the more she talked while he absently drew circles on her belly.

"The muggle healer told you then?" He asked.

"Yes. I was in shock. I didn't know how to feel. My mum cried the whole way home and my father was home when we got there. He thought I had cancer or something with the way mum was crying."

"What's cancer?" Draco asked looking down at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'll explain it later, let's just be happy that I don't have that."

"Okay. What happened next?"

She laughed when she said, "They asked if the father was a wizard or not. I told them it was a wizard. They started asking me if it was Harry or Ron. When I told them it wasn't one of them. They wanted me to tell them. I refused and so they wouldn't let me come to visit at the Burrow like I normally do before school starts."

His hand stopped moving and he leaned up to face her fully his eyes scrunched together, "Why didn't you tell them it was me?"

"Really and how would that go over? 'Oh, by the way the boy that knocked your only daughter up is the same boy that has made it his personal mission to make me cry every day since the first day of school'. Yeah I can see how that would have gone. What of you? How are your parents going to react?"

"It wasn't a personal mission; it's just easy to get under your skin."

"You never answered how your parents will react."

He stood and paced the tiny room, "It won't be easy for them to hear about, but the child is still a Malfoy. It should be no problem."

She looked at him like he was a crazy man. "You do know you are delusional right? Your mother turned her own sister away for marrying a muggle, and your father, please don't even get me started on all the ways he would kill me. My parents aren't talking to me and only allowed me to come back because they felt a magical healer would be a better fit for a magical baby."

"I can't argue with their logic, well, not the not talking to you part. Why didn't you tell me it was your first time?"

"Would it have changed your mind? Would you have stopped?"

"I wouldn't have rushed us. I would have tried to take better care instead of just driving through. I would have been gentler with you. I would have protected us better. I just couldn't believe that it was happening. I left your needs to the side and thought only of my own."

He sat back down next to her pulling her in close again and resting his hand on her belly again. "I don't know what we are going to do but I know that as the top two brightest in our class we'll come up with something."

She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. Yawning she said, "What about your friends who are probably at this moment announcing our child to the whole of the train."

"We'll face that later. You look tired. Take a nap Granger."

She closed her eyes and it took her no time to fall asleep in his embrace. He found he quite like the feeling. He moved slow circles around her belly as she slept without disturbing her. Before he knew what was happening he woke to find that he was alone in the compartment and they were just pulling into the station.

He stepped from the train and found his friends and was relieved that Blaise hadn't let the girls run their mouth about Hermione and the baby. It didn't stop him and his friends from watching as Hermione and her friends passed by and from the looks on Potter and Weasley's face that they now knew as well. He wasn't sure if they knew about him, but definitely the baby.

He locked eyes with her as she walked by and he could have sworn she winked at him. He smirked back at her.

To be continued…

Let me know what you think good, bad, or indifferent….


	3. The Reactions

**By the Light of the Silvery Moon Chapter 3**

Draco left his common room the next morning. Sleep had eluded him that first night as the realization of the situation set in. He was very tired and wished he could just skip his first day of classes to sleep, but he knew that was unacceptable. He was also aware that his situation was unacceptable. He had hoped to talk more to her last night, but she ran from the Great Hall as soon as the feast had started and he hadn't seen her the rest of the night. He was thinking they should have Double Potions first thing this morning. Draco was hopeful he could get some time alone with her after class to talk. Then he heard it; the whispers all around him and all in a different group of students walking around him.

" _It has to be Harry or Ron's. They are the ONLY boys she's ever around."_

" _I knew she wasn't that smart if she and the boy couldn't even cast a simple contraception charm."_

" _Malfoy has all new ammunition against her this year. A Mudblood and her spawn_."

The more he heard and with his lack of sleep his anger flared and by the time he reached the Great Hall he had found the objects of his anger. He barged to his table and slapped his hands at the two girls giggling and looking over their classes for the term.

None to quietly, he shouted at them, "You two just couldn't keep your fucking mouths shut! Why? What damn business is it of yours?"

His actions didn't go unnoticed at the Gryffindor table as Harry, Ron, and Ginny all turned to watch Draco and his first hissy fit of the year. "What do you think he's on about? We haven't even started classes and he's already blubbering about stuff." Ron commented.

"Well, if you shut it, I'm sure we could hear him better." Ginny scolded.

They had missed a few things but then Pansy stood yelling back at Draco, "You can't tell me what I can and cannot say. Besides, I don't seeing anyone claiming this baby." She glanced at Harry and Ron. "That means the prissy prick is ashamed that he had sex with her or he is a filthy muggle. Plus, just so you know if the prissy little prick does step up, I'll make it my personal mission to make him regret admitting to fucking her."

Draco rolled his bloodshot eyes, reacting before he thought about his audience or actions getting nose to nose with Pansy, held out his arms, and said, "Hit me with your best shot bitch!"

They stood there staring at one another while Theo and Blaise at the same time said, "No, fucking way, Mate!"

Ginny, Ron, and Harry had matching expressions as Theo and Blaise at Draco's admission. They watched as he spoke again before leaving the Great Hall. "No one will say another word to or about her." He stormed off then. Three Gryffindors ran after him while four Slytherins sat staring at one another in shock.

They caught up with him at the stairs, "Malfoy, wait a second will you." Harry said reaching him first.

"What?" Draco snapped out.

Ron huffed as he caught up, "You? You're the father? No bloody reason she didn't tell us."

He felt some of his anger start to dissipate, "Have you not heard the talk through the halls this morning? How are you three allowing it?"

Harry nodded, "We have but she made us promise not to react to anything we heard. I guess you didn't get that message because you definitely reacted." Harry pounded his fists together and dragged them out like an explosion going off.

Draco looked at him and rolled his eyes. He knew he just messed up by his declaration and now he would never get her to talk to him much less let him near his baby. "I just messed up, didn't I?"

Ginny had her hands on her hips and smiling up at him said, "You didn't earn any house any points for that one."

He put his face in his hands, "Is she still in your dorm? Was she sick this morning?"

They shook their heads and Ginny said, "Appointment with Madam Pomfrey this morning. She said Dumbledore wanted a status on her and the baby so they could get a better understanding and if there are any complications."

"Complications," Draco left them standing there looking after him as he took the stairs two at a time until he reached the floor where the hospital wing was located. He turned toward the hospital wing where he saw her sitting by the doors. She was crying. He slid to sit next to her and pulled her smaller hand in his. He didn't know why he had done it. He just did.

"Are you okay or is this a pregnancy thing where a butterfly pissed you off and now I have to kill the butterflies?"

He felt her shoulders begin to shake as she laughed. "What did the butterflies do to you?"

"If the butterflies have upset the one carrying my child for no reason, then yes, the butterflies will die. It's my job at this school to bring you to tears. I'm sad to say I haven't made you cry in at least a year."

"I cry when I'm mad, not because I'm hurt. I told everyone not to react or respond to what they hear but I wasn't able to. I know your friends kept their word and told the school. I just wasn't as prepared for what I heard and I yelled at people, telling them to burn in hell slowly."

"About that whole not reacting thing, I didn't know about that and I kind of reacted." He mimicked Harry's hand explosion with his own.

"You didn't?" She shook her head and laughed a little.

"You didn't tell me I couldn't defend you. It would've been nice to know. You ran from the feast last night and I couldn't find you the rest of the night. I wanted to talk to you. We don't have time now because you, Miss Granger, have an appointment and then we have class." Standing he helped her up and held the door open for her. She turned and asked, "Aren't you coming with me?"

"Is that allowed?" He shot an eyebrow in the air.

"You have every right to know what's going on with this baby. Come with me. I don't want to be alone."

Walking in together Madam Pomfrey met them at the door and proceeded to scold Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, I don't have time for your antics today. Please go to class."

Draco went to speak but Hermione cut him off, "I asked him to be here. He's the father."

The older witch stare for a moment then shook her head and instructed Hermione to go and change into the exam robes she had set out for her. "Mr. Malfoy, you stay on this side until she has changed and ready." She left to go get the rest of the items for the exam.

Draco peeked around the curtain, "You think she would know I have seen it all before," seeing her in only her bra and underwear he whistled, "whoa, those are new. Can I revisit them?"

He felt the slap on the back of his head as Madam Pomfrey scolded him, "I told you to stay on this side of the curtain!"

Rubbing his head he smirked at Hermione, "I thought she said she was finished."

Hermione got on the table and lay down. Madam Pomfrey opened a section of the gown over the abdomen for her exam. The room suddenly was washed in unfamiliar sounds to Draco. First there was a swishing noise then a steady rhythmic beat. Draco pulled his eyebrows together looking toward Hermione who began crying again.

"Stop you're hurting her!" Draco bellowed as both laughed at him.

Hermione put her hand on Draco's chest and explained, "No, that's the baby's heartbeat. We want to hear that."

"Heartbeat, that's the baby's heartbeat we're hearing?" Draco whispered.

"My word, Mr. Malfoy, if the sound of a heartbeat has thrown you, however do you plan to make it through delivery?"

"Delivery," could he have gotten any paler Hermione thought.

"Yes, delivery, when the baby actually comes out of her body. Are you certain he knows about babies Miss Granger?"

Smiling she said, "I thought he did. Draco, are you okay?"

He didn't know if he was okay or not as he listened to the sound of the heartbeat surrounding him. A million things went running through his mind. They only had six months left. His parents didn't know and he didn't know how to tell them. He knew that since Pansy had ran off at the mouth, it was better if he found a way to let his parents know before someone else told them. Then a thought hit him. "Can we tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

"It is possible, but I prefer to wait a few more weeks to get a more accurate reading."

Now it was Hermione's turn to look confused, "Reading, you aren't going to rub tea leaves on my belly are you?"

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes," Really, the two of you! It's a wonder you even managed to make a child together. No, we don't use tea leaves. The spell just works better the farther along you are. We can check next time or the time after that. Well, that is if you really want to know."

"Yes! No!" Draco and Hermione answered respectfully. They looked at one another both confused by the other's answer.

"We can discuss that later, Hermione." Draco said sternly.

It took another half hour to finish the exam and set the next appointment. As Hermione was changing back into her uniform and robes, Madame Pomfrey gave Draco some paperwork she wanted them to fill out before the next exam and sent him to the corridor to keep him from going and "checking" on Miss Granger as she redressed.

Hermione came out of the wing and they headed toward Potions class. "What is all that?" She asked Draco.

"Apparently we need to fill out paperwork for you to have a baby. From the looks of it, it looks like it is going to take us longer to fill these out than it did do make the baby that the forms are for."

Shaking her head she said, "Give them to me and everything I can fill out on my own, I will. I don't expect you to try and figure it out. It probably has more to do with me than you anyway."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and said, "What do you expect of me?"

"I don't want to talk about this now. It can wait until later. We're almost late for Potions class. I mean Snape knew I was going to be late, but how can you explain being late too?"

He looked up at her and wondered if she remembered his confession about his confession. Most likely not because he was still alive and had all his parts still attached. "About that, remember when I said I reacted to the talk in the hallways this morning?"

"Yes, so you snapped at some people." A light went off in her brain, "What in the hell did you do Draco Lucius Malfoy? What did you do?" Taking the papers in her hands she proceeded to hit him across the shoulder.

"If you would stop hitting me you crazy witch, I'll bloody tell you. I appreciate that you asked your friends not to react, but it would have been nice if you would have told the father not to as well. I don't know if you've noticed or not, I kind of have a temper when I am pissed. I walked all the way from my dorm to hear how the baby could ONLY belong to Potter or Weasley, since they are the ONLY guys you hang out with. Not to mention how stupid both of us are because neither one of us were smart enough to cast a contraception charm, or my personal favorite was hearing how I had all this great new ammunition to use against you this year and how fun it was going to be to watch me use it." When he finished he was breathing hard and she saw that all the comments that had gotten to her had also gotten to him. She never really thought he would care enough to worry about what was being said to her so it never even crossed her mind to talk more to him.

"I'm sorry. I never thought how the comments about me being a slag would bother you. I think we really need to make time to talk today and get some rules set; rules for both of us."

Again without thinking about it he pulled her hand into his and they walked to class. They were the last to arrive but they hadn't missed anything. She pulled her hand from his as they walked in together and suddenly all eyes in the room were on them. There was only one table left and they set their things down and pulled their books out to ready for the lesson.

Pansy looked over at their table and said, "Look Blaise, its Mommy and Daddy, I mean Mione and Draco. Wonder what took them so long to get here?"

Draco went to say something and Hermione placed her hand on his leg and when he looked at her she just shook her head and pointed to the front of the room where Snape was about to start his lecture. Hermione started taking notes on the Potion they were going to be making that day when she heard Snape say, "I hope everyone enjoys who they are sitting with because they will be your partner until the Christmas holidays."

Draco looked at Blaise and said, "Sorry, mate, looks like you drew the short straw of Potions partners. Pansy doesn't know gilly weed from ragweed."

Pansy retorted, "Well at least my partner knows enough to cast simple charms so he isn't making little Mudblood babies. How is Mummy and dear Daddy going to feel about that one?"

"Ms. Parkinson, the only one you should be talking with is your partner. Now please start your potions for the day. All of you." He glanced toward Draco as well.

"Yes Professor."

Draco turned to ask Hermione a question and saw she was on her way to the ingredients closet. He went to see if she needed any help when Pansy whispered behind him, "I wonder how long it takes a school owl to reach Whiltshire?"

He turned on her and before he could respond Professor Snape said, "Not long when intercepted by Professors. No, owls are going out for the first two weeks of school. Now again, Miss Parkinson, you need to only be speaking to YOUR potions partner for this lesson. Mr. Malfoy seems to be partnered with Miss Granger, now please go see if your partner needs assistance, which I presume was your goal when you left the table?"

"Yes, Professor" Draco went in the closet to see Hermione on the ladder and still trying to reach an ingredient from the top shelf. "Would you like some help? I am taller."

She climbed down and allowed him to get the higher up ingredients and was thankful he hadn't said anything about her being on the ladder in the first place.

He climbed down and said, "See longer arms. Do we have everything?"

"Yes." She answered smiling.

Her smile left her face as soon as he turned in the doorway with his smirk in place and said, "Don't ever let me catch you on that ladder again until after the baby is born."

Harry and Ron saw the happy smirk on Draco's face and the not so happy face on Hermione's as they left the closet. Harry stopped her and asked if she was okay. Not wanting to give Snape a reason to deduct points from their house she just nodded her head and went to go start her potion with Draco.

He was going over the notes as she began to cut, crush, and pulse items. "You need to actually pulse that to get the full effect."

"It doesn't say that." She countered.

He quietly snapped at her, "Look, just because you think you know everything under the bloody sun, I'm here to tell you that you don't. You have never gotten better grades than me in this class and you never will. For once in your life, just listen to what I have to say!"

"Why are you so mad at me? I was just stating that the instructions didn't state that."

"That's because the damn person that recopied the notes did it incorrectly from the original Potions Masters notes. If you noticed, which you didn't, there is a notation at the bottom about it. Read the whole thing before you begin and I bet your grade in here will improve on your own without my help."

She bit the inside of her cheek to not respond to his obvious low opinion of her intelligence. When she was done she left the rest of it up to him. She pulled out the paperwork and began to fill in the questions about her personal medical history. She had just finished all of her questions on her family history when she looked over and saw that Draco was bottling their potion to turn in.

"I thought it would have taken longer, we still have twenty minutes of class left." She said.

"It isn't a complicated potion." He sounded strange to her she just couldn't figure out why.

He set the vial on the table for grade, having marked it as his and Hermione's. He then went to gather the ingredients from their table to return what wasn't used while Hermione cleaned the cauldron. She noticed he had forgotten some thyme to turn back in. She made her way to the closet and just as she got there she heard Draco talking to Professor Snape, "… first time. Now it's the situation it is. I need to let them know before anyone else does."

"Go this weekend with my permission to leave grounds and head home. Tell them and then return and decide how you stay on plan with your future."

"My future plans don't exist any longer. Don't you get it? Whatever I had planned for my future went out the window on that train ride back here when I found out I am to be a father."

They walked out of the closet and saw Hermione standing there with the thyme in her hands. "You forgot this." She handed him the thyme. She went and gathered her books and paperwork, leaving his portion of the family history on his books, and left the room.


	4. The Stand Offs

**By the Light of the Silvery Moon Chapter 4**

Draco walked around the overly large dining room, running his hand over the smooth service of the table. Even as a small child he never understood why his parents wanted this large table for just the three of them. Sure he could remember the dinner parties he wasn't allowed to attend. He didn't think his news would be any less in a long line of disappointments and faults his father seemed to find with him. At least the ones he found since going to Hogwarts.

He was so sure of his fate that he had left Hermione two letters with Blaise; one for Hermione and one for their baby. No, he most certainly wasn't the best person, teenager aside, to be a father. He did accept the fact that he couldn't even think of a better person to be a mother though. He knew he was attracted to her before their night together and if he had been a more experienced or even a better man, he would have saved her all that she has endured coming back to school carrying his child.

He was brought from his private thoughts as he heard his mother's voice, "Draco, what are you doing here? If you had forgotten something we could have sent it to you."

He leaned over to kiss his mother in her cheek as she went to sit. "No, I needed to speak to you both about something. It wasn't something that I could just put in an owl. I felt obligated to tell you both in person. It is something neither of you will want to hear."

A father slowly walked toward his son, taking in his posture and tense face. He knew that whatever his son had to say it was obvious Draco was terrified of his reaction more than his mother's. Lucius stood over his son, "Next to an expulsion what could be so terrible?"

Squaring his shoulders he looked his father dead in the eyes and said, "No, Father, I wasn't expelled from school, although when you hear the truth you would rather hope for that fate. I have outdone myself in the long list of failures in your eyes. In about six months I will be a father."

SMACK! Draco's cheek felt as if it was on fire. He smiled and turned to face his father again. "Oh, and it isn't with one of your frigid uptight Pureblood sluts."

UMPH! The cane connected the center of his gut. He was grateful for all of his Quidittch training. It didn't hurt as much as he remembered. He stood back up firmly believing he was about to say the one thing that will cement the nail in his coffin. "The mother is none other than Hermione Granger."

"It won't happen. She's only after your money and a higher status. That Mudblood and her bastard will not carry the name of Malfoy or see one Knut from the vaults. They won't live long enough."

Draco lost it at his father's threat toward his child as well as Hermione. SMACK! His hand left a print on his father's face before he shouted, "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER OR MY CHILD! IS THAT UNDTERSTOOD? YOU WON'T EVER GET NEAR THEM OR I WILL BE THE BASTARD THAT SENDS YOU TO YOUR GRAVE!"

Everything went black after that.

He groaned at least he hoped that painful noise was him because then that meant he wasn't dead. He felt a cool cloth running across his forehead. He was having trouble breathing. "Hermione?"

"No, it's Mother. Can you open your eyes?" She asked. "I've cleaned and healed as much as I can."

He opened one of his eyes and noticed he was still at the Manor; just it was his bedroom he was in and not the dining room. "Where's Father?" He was a little ashamed that he suddenly felt more fear than before.

"He can't hurt you anymore, well, for tonight anyhow. Draco, can you tell me what you weren't able to earlier? Does she and this baby have anything to do with why you refused the girls I tried setting you up with this summer?"

She reached over and helped him as she saw him struggling to sit upright. "Yes and no. Hermione was the reason for my refusals, but I hadn't found out about the baby until the train ride back to Hogwarts. Pansy and Daphne heard her telling her friend about the baby and the night it was conceived. In case you think of asking it was the night before coming home this summer, my birthday."

"Are you sure? I mean about the baby being yours?"

"Yes. It was her first time. I wish I had known that beforehand."

"Would that have stopped you?"

Draco mustered up his best smirk that he could, that is with his lip busted, "No. I've never had any secrets from you until this with Hermione. I have been attracted to her since the Yule Ball. Gods, she came in and she was so pretty, I couldn't think of one bad thing to say to her for the first time in my life. Then she danced with that damn Krum all night. Took me a few more weeks to sort it all out about why I wanted to punch him every time I saw him after that."

"Okay, so you had a crush. How did that lead to this?" She continued cleaning blood from his face and abdomen.

"It's no secret that the Astronomy Tower for me is like the library for her. It's the place I go to think a lot and be alone. Every time I got another owl from Father telling me to do better, be better, I went there to try and figure out how. I guess I haven't riddled that one out yet." Tears slid down his face. He dried his face and continued.

"I went there. It was my birthday and the only thing I wanted was to spend time with her. She was there. I had hoped it was to find me and that she wasn't waiting for someone to meet her. We just starting talking about our favorite stars, I teased her, she corrected me. I kissed her. I couldn't help it. Then after that well we did more than kiss."

"She confirmed what the girls said on the train. The first day of classes before breakfast it was all over the school, except about me. She hadn't told anyone that I was the father. I didn't know that and when I heard all the shit they were saying about her, I suddenly realized what I must have sounded like all these years and I felt so much anger. I ended up admitting it to practically the whole school at breakfast when I was jumping all over Pansy for running her mouth. She protected me from the talk and gossip because she wasn't sure if I wanted to know my child."

"Draco," Narcissa started but he stopped her.

"Mother, she wasn't far off from the truth. I accepted that I had a hand in the baby but I didn't know what to do about it. Then I heard it. I heard that tiny little steady heartbeat and everything became so real. I may not know what role Hermione wants me in her life, I hope at least a friend, and I don't know anything about who I will ever marry in this life, but they must l know that I will do anything for that baby, now and as they grow. No one will ever harm a hair on his or her head or I swear I will die in Azkaban for murder."

"I believe this is the luckiest baby to ever enter the world. Your father will come around. He needs time too. As you are already learning a father will have expectations for their child. Don't let that expectation consume you. I need to get you back to the school so you can get healed properly. I can only do so much."

Twenty minutes later Draco and his mother were walking in the doors of the infirmary only instead of seeing Madame Pomfrey they saw Hermione Granger. She watched as her son's grey eyes met those of the teary brown eyes and suddenly saw her son in a whole new light. He was in love even if he didn't know it or the girl helping him to a bed. "Here let me help you."

"Granger," he bit out "I'm fine. Stop fussing over me."

"You are not fine! Your ribs are wrapped, your eye is swollen shut and I don't even think the two of us together could count all your bruises and cuts. My parents may have kicked me out and refuses to talk to me, but they didn't beat the fuck out of me!"

"Granger, language, don't you think the baby can hear you?" He knew he was playing to her maternal card but he couldn't let her know he was really worried. He was in a lot of pain and still having some trouble breathing.

"I need everyone out while I exam him. Yes, even you Mrs. Malfoy. I'll be out to let you know how he is doing. Go, I can't get started if you're here."

The two witches that held an importance in his life left him to his treatment. When he saw they were out of the room he finally shuttered with the pain, "Madame Pomfrey, I'm greatly having trouble breathing."

"Yes, I can see that. Let's fix that collapsed lung shall we?" She gave him a potion that she hoped he would wake from. When he had fallen back into a deep sleep she proceeded to work on healing him. She never understood why some parents could claim to love their children and then treat them with such malice.

Hermione never one to hold her tongue, turned on Narcissa as the door to the infirmary closed. "Is that the way you protect your child?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I'm sorry but you must not know who I am; I understand more than you know." She turned her back on the older witch and hugged her belly saying a prayer that the baby inside her would know his or her father.

"I don't care what you believe. I stopped my husband from killing my son because of his tryst with you."

Hermione turn around spitting her words at the witch in front of her, "Let me tell you something. I may not have known about this world until I was eleven, but as soon as I got here I was met with such distain, even from some other muggleborns. Do you know why, because I was smarter than them? Draco was the worse one targeting me. He didn't find one nice thing to say to me. I was his favorite shit storm. Then I wasn't. If he did suddenly acknowledge me whatever he was saying was half assed and didn't have any feeling behind it. He was even helpful when no one else was around. Like if I needed a book and couldn't reach it. If I wasn't getting something in Potions and he saw me struggling. He would insult me with the answer. At first I thought he was trying to make me look dumb, but he was just helping me. His smirks turned to smiles. He made me want to make him smile. I stopped hating him and began to care for him; even though it was the worst possible thing I could ever do. Then I went looking for him. I found him or he found me; I don't care how it happened. I'm not ashamed of my baby's father even if his shit of a father is. You better hope I never see your husband in my presence or Draco's because I will kill him!"

"Miss Granger, calm down. It does you or the baby no good to get all upset like this. I have news about Mr. Malfoy." Before she was able to speak, Dumbledore and Snape were there.

"Poppy, what news do you have?" Dumbledore asked standing between Hermione and Mrs. Malfoy. Snape went to stand beside Narcissa.

"I've had to put him to sleep to correct his four fractured ribs and collapsed lung. The bruising and cuts were easy enough to heal without much scaring to his chest, arms, and legs. I'll need to have him stay asleep at least until Sunday afternoon."

"Yes, thank you." Dumbledore said.

"Can I see him, alone?" Hermione asked the Mediwitch.

"He needs his rest."

"I won't bother him, I swear."

Dumbledore instructed, "I think a moment alone would be fine before Miss Granger goes to her room."

The adults watched as Hermione walked in. She walked slowly to his bedside and her breath caught. He was sleeping but it wasn't peaceful. She saw a strain every other breath he took. She was happy to see that his cuts and bruises were minimal and only a bruise remained under his eye back to normal in size that had been swollen shut when he first arrived. She noticed the familiar bottle of Skel-A-Grow on his bedside table. She took out her wand and casted the latest spell in her arsenal of intelligence and gained the attention of the adults in the hall. They walked to see Hermione, staring down at him, tear silently falling as she held his hand over her belly with the sounds of their baby's heartbeat resounding through the room.


	5. The Answers

**A/N: I just wanted to take a minute to thank everyone that is enjoying, following, favoring, and commenting on my tale. I like most writers enjoy reviews. I learn from them. Let me know, if you are so inclined to, what you think.**

 **This is a long chapter and will most likely be the longest of the whole story.**

 **HG4eva per your review, have no fear Karma is a Bitch! Please stay tuned. ;)**

 **By the Light of the Silvery Moon Chapter 5**

Hermione Granger stood with Neville, Luna, and Ron's girlfriend Susan Bones to watch the match between her house and his. She was always on the side of her house but she was absolutely amazed by Draco's skill and talent in this sport.

His stay in the hospital went longer than anyone had thought it would have. As soon as he was released and allowed to he was up on his broom practicing every spare minute he found. It had been two months since that night his mother had brought him back to the school broken, beaten, and damn near dead. Hermione thought about the day he had woken from his potion induced sleep.

" _Malfoy, glad to see you finally woke up. I mean, I knew you were lazy, but a three day nap." He wasn't fooled by her sarcasm. He played along with her._

" _Did you think you were the only one during this pregnancy to take naps? Father's get them too." He smirked as best as he could at her._

 _Rolling her eyes she retorted, "The only nap I've taken was the one you made me take on the train here. I believe I need to catch up."_

" _Come on in, I won't complain." He held his bed covers up indicating for her to get in with him. He loved watching her blush._

 _Looking around she climbed in carefully as not to bump him too much saying, "I don't think this allowed." He pulled her close to him as he lowered the covers around them._

 _They were silent in each other's arms for a long time before Draco proudly announced, "I stood up to him." She heard his smile as he ran his fingers through her hair._

" _I know. Did you know he would react that way?" She played with the button on his nightshirt her voice cracking slightly._

" _I had a good feeling about it." He pulled her closer ignoring the pain he felt by the action._

 _Tears fell from her eyes, "You almost died."_

" _Yes." He kissed her forehead._

 _That was the end of their conversation before both fell into their own silent thoughts before falling asleep in each other arms. That was how Ginny, Theo, Ron, Blaise, and Harry found them. The five looked to one another when Harry spoke, "Right, uh, who's going to tell them?"_

 _Theo looked around looking confused, "Tell them what?"_

 _Ginny slapped his shoulder, "That they're in love. Knowing those two that baby will graduate Hogwarts before they admit it to each other."_

 _Ron shook his head and shrugged his shoulders before saying, "We'll be lucky if it's that soon. Let's let them sleep." They all nodded leaving the two to their nap._

She was brought to the present when she felt Neville shaking her and shouting at her, "Did ya see him, Hermione? Draco caught the Snitch."

She glanced around watching as Harry, Ginny, and Ron flew over to him congratulating him on his catch. She saw them all laugh at something Harry said, earning him a punch in the shoulder from Draco. Draco then flew over in front of her, holding the Snitch up for her to see and grinning from ear to ear. "Did you see that catch? It was awesome!"

She didn't have the heart to tell him the truth so she told him, "I've seen better catches." She knew she pull it off because it wasn't a lie, she has seen better catches because technically she hadn't seen his.

"No you haven't!" He preened.

"Go shower and I'll meet you at the castle."

He nodded turning his broomstick in the directions of the lockers but he watched to make sure she made it down the stands okay. She was showing now and he wanted to make sure she didn't trip or slip on the bleachers. He went into the lockers as soon as he saw she was safe heading toward the castle. What he didn't see was Pansy and Daphne was right behind her ready to pounce and attack her.

"Well, well, well, Daphne, what do we have here. It's the little Mummy to be. Where's your protection squad? This is the first time you have been left alone."

Turning on them she said, "What do you two want? I mean, really, what more could you two say or do to me? Why, because Draco slept with me, a Mudblood and not your Pureblood asses? Get the fuck over it. Now say what you have to say and leave me alone finally."

Daphne faked confusion, "Pansy stop. No, we wanted to apologize for our actions and wanted to know how you could have forgiven him so easily. I know if he said what he did about me the way he did about you, I just don't think I could be so forgiving of him. I guess you're just a better person than we are."

They went to walk passed her when she said, "What do you mean? What did Draco say about me?"

Pansy feigned innocence before turning and saying, "Well, on the train, when we heard you talking to Ginny Weasley about that night and the baby, we went straight to the guys to tell them. While Blaise and Theo laughed wondering what the professors would feel about their golden girl, Draco, well, what he said was one of the worst things I have ever heard him say."

Daphne nodded in agreement, "It was horrible. His mother would grow grey with the disrespect her son was showing to a girl, even you. Although we are curious as to if he was telling the truth or not."

Hermione glared at the pair then demanded, "What did he say?"

"He said if we wanted to know who the father was then we just needed to find the boy going to the hospital wing because screwing you would surely have made his cock fall off." Daphne smirked before adding, "Well, did it? Did Draco lose his cock after fucking you?"

Hermione watched the two girls leave in a fit of laughter. She stood feeling hurt and alone. She truly didn't want to believe their words. He still acted a spoiled prat on most days. They had heated debates about school as always. He could still be extremely rude to Ron, but Ron was learning to take and turn it on him, making it more of a game between the two males. She turned walking toward the boathouse. She needed to be alone to process this.

Both would take the others hand at times walking around school. True when no one was around occasionally he would kiss her lightly. Nothing romantic or heated, but it made her feel special. He had gone to every appointment with her for the baby, whining and pouting when she would argue the point on finding out the sex. She didn't want to know, he did. Was he just playing a game with her? Why would he do that?

She sat in the boathouse crying. She hadn't cried so hard in a long time. She knew she loved him. She thought he cared for her. What did she expect? That one blissful night in his arms would have him declaring undying love for her. She cried herself to sleep. She was awoken by Draco yelling at her.

"There you are! What the fuck are you doing out here in this cold ass boathouse? Are you so stupid to think you won't catch a cold or worse in this damp air?" He was shaking in anger at that moment. He didn't want to go near her. He wanted to shake her. When he found that she hadn't returned to the castle, he feared his father has gotten to her. He and their friends went looking for her. He was covering the grounds on his broomstick and everyone else was checking the castle.

She stood to square off with him, "I'm not stupid, don't call me that! Why the fuck do you even care?"

"Why do I even care? You're carrying my child for one thing. For another…"

She cut him off, "Don't worry YOUR child is fine! I'm just some fucking slag that…"

"Slag, who the hell called you that," he couldn't believe people were still getting to her. "You need to get your emotions in check and not let every other comment upset you so much."

"Fuck you! I know what you really think of me." He froze at her words. Was he that transparent?

"That upsets you?" He thought she felt the same about him.

She slapped him. His calming grey eyes went frozen and cold as he looked at her. Before leaving him in the boathouse she said, "I'm sorry that I ruined your plans for your future and you lost your cock after screwing me. I'm sure whatever perfect Pureblood you marry will have that fixed for you."

She left him standing in the boathouse holding his face. He remembered the comment on the train and that she had overheard that first day of Potions class. They had never had a chance to talk about what she had heard, but he knew there was only one way she would have known about what he said on the train.

"Son of a bitch this stops now!" He stormed from the boathouse grabbing his broom and flying by her back to the castle. He waited at the entrance of the castle for her. She stopped at the steps when she saw him sitting waiting for her.

"You know, Granger, you make it hard to talk to you when you stomp off all the time."

"I have nothing to say to you right now."

"Good because I want you to shut your fucking mouth so I can talk and you're going to listen to me!" He reached for her as she went to walk pass him. He sat her down next to him and calmly said, "Are you ready to listen?"

When she nodded he asked, "What do you want to know about first?"

"Did you really say that the boy who screwed me would lose their cock?" Her breathing was calming, but he was drawing those damn circles on her belly that made her melt. She didn't think he even knew he was doing it.

"Yes. Now think of it from my point of view. Up until the night on the Tower, we hardly ever said one real friendly word to one another. I had also just seen you before boarding the train. I had my bloody hand on your stomach. You pulled away from me. I thought you regretted that night, so I reverted back to 'Malfoy' not allowing me to be 'Draco'. It was like I was two different guys. Then the next thing I hear is that you're telling Ginny about that night and our baby, not me, her! I said the most hateful thing I could think of because I was suddenly scared that you wouldn't tell me and I wasn't going to be allowed to know this baby."

She placed her hand on his stopping his movements, "I would never have done that. Ginny knew something was up because I didn't come to the Burrow. I didn't hug the boys the way I hugged her. I had boobs."

"Which by the way, they look fantastic! Also, just for your information my cock is still in place; still in working order too." His eyes went to her chest that seemed to be straining against her coat.

She tipped his head to look in her eyes, "That doesn't give Pansy and Daphne free reign to keep up their shit with me. They're the ones that told me about the train comment."

"I'll talk to Snape about them. I've tried to and so have Blaise and Theo. They aren't dropping it. I can take their shit, you don't need to."

He grabbed her hand in his. He brought it to his lips pressing light kisses to it. "You said something about Snape. I know the first day of classes you heard what I said about my plans for my future being ruined and flying out the window because I'm going to be a father. The original plan is ruined not the final outcome."

"What does that mean?" She didn't understand and really wanted to.

"It means that if by becoming a father makes me become a Potions Master a little longer than it takes longer. It means that one of the children I planned on having later in life comes earlier. My wording was wrong. This baby isn't ruining anything; it's just fast forwarding part of my life."

"Why would it take you longer to become a Potions Master?"

"The program I was looking into, an advanced study program is in Romania. I'm not going to spend years away from child. I just have to start looking at programs here. See, just changing original thoughts not plans. Nothing ruined." He kissed her hand again noticing it was colder than before.

"Let's finish talking inside with some hot chocolate or tea."

He went to stand them up when she stopped, "Oh!" She grabbed her belly. His concern made the hair on the nape of his neck stand.

"What, what's wrong?" He asked.

She opened her coat placing his hands on either side of her belly. They sat waiting. When nothing happened Draco said, "What? I don't…" Then he felt it. It was the tiniest of movements, but he felt it.

"I felt that, barely, but I felt that." If she hadn't known before that she loved him, the look of excitement on his face confirmed it for her. He may not love her, but he loved their child. They stayed about another five minutes due to the fact every time Draco would talk the baby would move. "Okay, little one, we need to get you and your mum in the warm castle before she gets sick."

Upon entering the castle they saw Pansy and Daphne. The two stopped their conversation both noticing the venomous look from Draco. They also saw the look on Hermione's face who stepped forward standing in front of Pansy.

"Today was the last day. Is that understood? That goes for you too Daphne. I'm done taking your shit. You're done." She heard Pansy mumble something under her breath but even though she couldn't hear it Hermione reared back and connected her fist with Pansy's perfect nose.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Hermione walked off toward the Great Hall and her house table to find her friends so they would stop worrying about her. Draco watched as Ginny pulled her in for a hug.

The girls said nothing as Draco busted out laughing. "Glad it wasn't me. Hurts like a fucker doesn't Pans? Thank heavens she only slaps me." Walking in the Great Hall Draco yelled at her, "Great shot, Granger!"

Draco sat next to Blaise with Theo across from the two and he asked, "Where was she?"

"Boathouse, Pansy and Daphne lit into her again and told her what I said on the train."

Blaise put his arm around Draco and said, "I get it. Hermione is just insecure where those two are involved. You did date both of them."

Draco looked confused, "Why would she be insecure? I'm with her now."

"Does she know that, Mate?" Theo looked over his shoulder trying to figure out what Ginny was doing with Hermione's belly.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Blaise stated "stop this shit and fucking tell her how you feel. I read the letters."

Draco sat looking at Hermione and Ginny. "I figured you would." The next thing anyone in the Great Hall heard was Ginny Weasley yelling at Draco from her table.

"MALFOY, GET OVER HERE AND MAKE THIS BABY MOVE FOR ME BEFORE I HEX YOU INTO NEXT YEAR!"

Hermione turned beat red and waved her hands in the air. Ginny could get mean and Draco didn't want to get caught on the wrong side of one of her hexes. "I guess I should try to help. I mean, I'd like to be there when my child is born."

He rose and walked to the Gryffindor table. Sitting next to Hermione he placed Ginny's under his hands, "Please move for Auntie Ginny so she doesn't hex your Daddy." He knew so many eyes, including teachers were watching. He knew that both he and Hermione hated the attention but after all this time he just went with it. Ginny screeched in delight as she felt the tiny movement under her hands. "Just know I'm only doing this for her. The rest of you lot will just have Hermine get the baby to move."

"Again" Ginny ordered.

"Woman, I need to eat! I just spent four hours playing against your house not to mention the two hours I went looking for Hermione." Ginny grinned as the movements started up again. So did Malfoy as his hands were still on Ginny's.

"Okay, you felt it. You go to your table and eat and you leave him alone for the rest of the day. I would like to eat my dinner and have possession of my stomach back while I do it!" Hermione pushed their hands away and went to eat from her plate.

"Hey, will you meet me in the library after dinner? I have something for you." Draco asked.

"Yes, I was going there anyway to study Potions. Now go eat." Without thinking about it she reached over giving him a kiss before sending him on his way. Only after he had walked away and she noticed her friends staring at her did she realize what she had done, "Oh my!" No one said a word to her.

An hour later, Hermione was in the library working out the correct Potions sequence of the latest Potion her and Draco were to work on. She was so intent on solving the problem he stood watching her for five minutes or more before he leaned over her placing a kiss on her head. She didn't even jump, "Is this the right sequence?"

He looked over her shoulder, "No, but you are closer than when we were in class."

He sat next to her pulling on her chin until she let go of her bottom lip that she was worrying between her teeth. "Please don't do that in front of me. I really don't have as much resolve as you may believe I have." His comment made her give him a questioning look but he forged ahead before he lost all courage.

"There's one more topic we didn't talk about today to clear the air between us. I don't want you to ever doubt my intentions. You've never really asked me about the night at the Manor with my parents."

She began to bounce her leg in her nervousness. She avoided his gaze. She didn't want to think of that night. She didn't want him to know how she broke down after returning to the common room where she screamed throwing things and cursing his parents like a banshee until she was hoarse. How Harry and Ron took turns holding her to try and calm her. How Ginny had McGonagall come to give her a calming potion to even get her to sleep. She didn't want to tell him, if he didn't already know that she threatened to kill his father while accusing his mother of choosing her husband over her child while he was slowly being tortured to death.

He saw her neck grow red with nerves. He reached over and kissed her, "Calm down, Hermione. I just need you to understand. I promise I'll never bring it up again after today. I went because we agreed they needed to know. What you didn't know was that I wrote two letters before going. I told Blaise to give them to you if I didn't come back."

Her leg bounced faster as her heart felt like it was about to come from her chest. "I need you to read these letters now. I want you to read these letters now." He pulled them out setting them in front of her. She stared at the neat handwriting on the front of the envelopes. She traced the lettering as he told her, "I'll be right over here. You'll still be able to see me. Then after you've read them you'll know everything you need to."

She shook her head as he stood moving to a table down from her. She sat just staring at the letters. People wrote letters like this when they went to war. Letters like these never are given when the writer of them lived through the war. She gave on final glance to him then picked up the first letter. It had her name on it. She placed her hand on her belly as she read the letter.

 _Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _I am the biggest, selfish, most spoiled, arsehole you ever had the pleasure to encounter. With every passing year you've surprised me in so many ways. I could never understand how someone with all that wild hair and big teeth could be better than me in anyway. While I knew we were so close in grade, I was excited to learn that you sucked at Potions and hated flying. I could excel in two things I really enjoyed. No my father wasn't pleased in this fact. I was punished for this failure._

 _The first time I said that vile word I meant it. It was all I had ever known growing up. I was so proud that I made you cry, you had no witty comeback, Harry was clueless (shocker) and to make it even better, Weasel (he will always be that) threw up slugs. It was like getting Christmas for me. My father was proud of me as well._

 _I can still feel that slap from our third year. I completely deserved it. You stood up to my cheeky ass and put me in my place. I saw you in a whole new light. I respected you after that. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't say nasty things to you and mean it whole-heartedly. Something was changing in me where you were concerned. Father's slap lasted a little longer than yours._

 _The Yule Ball! Oh, Merlin! Where had you been hiding all this time? You were so pretty that night and every day after. I couldn't find one bad thing to say to you. I watched as Krum made his moves. He danced with you all night. I wanted to punch him for weeks then I realized I was jealous again. This time it wasn't from our grades it was because he had you and I didn't. I was jealous of Potter and Weasel (still calling him that); they got your attention too. Not exactly a conversation I could have with Father to gain advice for gaining your favor, is it?_

 _That night was my birthday, did you know that? I didn't think so. Why would you know that? I got tired avoiding Pansy and Daphne. They told me they had a great 'double' present for me. I figured out what it was but it wasn't a present I wanted. I won't lie, I'm a normal teenage boy, and I wanted it; (still do) just not from them. I went to my private place and there you were. My very own birthday wishes come to life. Then you allowed me to open it truly making you mine. I never asked if it was okay for you, being as how I had never had sex before. I thought that maybe that was the reason you rushed out. Yet another milestone I wasn't allowed to ask advice my father about. Best birthday ever, in case you were wondering. He never even mentioned it this year._

 _Mother tried and failed all summer to get me to go on these dates with the most vapid twits. I refused as much as I could but always returning them home early and telling my mother that if she didn't stop I would run away and she would never see me again. She stopped and the rest of the summer was nothing more than a countdown to seeing you again because I wanted to have a real chance with you. To let you know that I wasn't ashamed of what happened and if it meant fighting ever friend to prove I wanted to have a real chance with you, I would do it. After years of abuse from Father, your friends really don't scare me, well maybe Ginny, just a little. Don't tell her I said that please._

 _I want to get to know you. I want to challenge you. I want you to challenge me. I don't know what the future holds for us. I know that we will make the best decisions for our child together, even if we aren't together. Right now in my life, I want you, baby or no baby._

 _I'm leaving this weekend to tell my parents. Mother will accept the situation much better than Father. If you are reading this then Father took the news as I thought. I'm not afraid of him anymore. He may kill me, in the most literal sense but I'm not afraid._

 _Please stop crying. Let our child know I loved him or her. Let them know that no harm will ever befall them because he or she will have the smartest, most beautiful, extremely brave mother in the entire world, muggle or wizarding._

 _I wish I could have told you personally that I love you more than you will ever comprehend!_

 _Love,_

 _Draco_

She reread his letter to her. Tears were flowing down her face the whole time. He knew he could've died. He knew they couldn't have lost him forever. He knew that she would've never heard him say those words to her. He knew his son or daughter would've never known him. How could she be so mad at him and so proud of him at the same time? She faced him with her eyes swollen from crying. He shrugged at her and she flipped him off. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and nodded his head. She then opened the second letter.

 _My precious child,_

 _Welcome! I heard your tiny heartbeat today. Oh, my breath left me to know I had helped create that tiny sound. You amaze me already. Your mummy won't let me know if you are a boy of girl. She doesn't want to know until you get here. I think its bloody rubbish. She claims it's a muggle thing. I've tried all day to get her to understand that I'm not a muggle. I'm also very spoiled and usually can get my way, but alas after every class we have had today she just shouts at me, 'MALFOY, NO!' One would think that since we have made a child together, you (mummy will explain that when you are older) she'd be more agreeable to calling me Draco._

 _That's my name Draco Lucius Malfoy. I will always and forever be your Daddy. Now I have some advice for you my little one._

 _If you are a boy:_

 _Never raise your voice to a lady, especially your Mum and Auntie Ginny. Mummy has a mean right hook and Auntie Ginny will hex you. Don't think she won't._

 _Never be rude to others different from you. Different doesn't mean bad. It just means different._

 _Never not call Uncle Ron a weasel, he will expect and be fine with it. This may get you in trouble with Mum, but tell her I said it was okay._

 _Learn to fly a damn broom! No, Hermione he won't die, it will be fine! Mummy is afraid; don't make fun of her for it._

 _Learn to smirk. Girls love that._

 _Know that words will hurt, use them wisely._

 _Always listen and love your Mum. Tell her it often._

 _If you are a girl:_

 _Same rules apply as above, Rule number 1 above amended to:_

 _Never let a man to pin you under his thumb. (Everyone will explain that to you)_

 _Never let a man make you feel you are less than him. Show him you are better._

 _Never let a man break your heart. Break his first._

 _Never let a man make you feel stupid in anything you do. Show him how you can do it better._

 _Learn to fight from your Mum. She's great at it. She uses her brain._

 _Learn to fly a broom. Talk to Auntie Ginny about this she is more reasonable than Mum about it. Hermione, you know it's true._

 _Learn to smirk. Boys love that._

 _Always listen and love your Mum. Then tell her often._

 _Boy or Girl:_

 _Know I loved you more than myself. Know I wanted you. Know you meant the world to me. Know I died for you._

 _Love Forever_

 _Daddy_

She folded the letter placing them in her school bag. She cleaned her face of tears then took a deep breath before walking to him. He sat watching her walk to him wondering her next move. It wasn't what he expected. She reached him, grabbed him by his collar of his shirt, kissed him gently on his mouth and simply said, "Draco, make love to me."


	6. The Second First Time

**By the Light of the Silvery Moon Chapter 6**

Taking her from the library while following the shortest path to the dungeons, they walked into the Slytherin common room hand in hand. Only two set of eyes following as they made their way toward the dorms. Draco had a private room and at this moment was actually grateful for it.

He held the door open for her to walk in and followed her. Locking the door he briefly thought of not silencing the room, knowing two little witches would be tiresome to hear. Then seeing Hermione shifting from side to side, biting that damn bottom lip he became very possessive. He didn't want anyone but him hearing his witch fall apart.

He watched as she kicked her shoes from her feet. She walked over to him placing a soft kiss to him. Her arms snaked around his neck while her fingers played hell with the silky hair at the nape of his neck. He rolled his head back as she moved her mouth to plant a trail of kisses over his jaw and neck. The moan that escaped him was music to her ears.

She trailed her fingers to his waist to release the shirt tucked in to his jeans he had changed into after his match that day. Pulling the ends from his waist she slowly pulled it over her head, taking in a deep breath as she saw all the tiny white scars from his father's reaction. His throat tightened watching as she traced and kissed every scar across his chest. Flicking open his jeans to bring the zipper down so she could remove the article that stopped her from her objective. He closed his eyes as she removed the jeans continuing to kiss his scars. She removed the last article of his clothing, her eyes growing wider as she found and traced the longest scar. It started just above his hip curving down the front of his right leg. His growing erection hadn't escaped her notice. She admired him to her fullest before he led her to the edge of his four poster bed.

No words or quips were spoken as he pulled her hair from the restraining hair tie allowing him to run his fingers through her wild curls. Removing the scarf from her neck he tossed it to the floor before pinning his lips to the center of her collarbone. A small sigh escaped her. His fingers worked the buttons of her shirt opening it slowly kissing her exposed skin with every opening. Sliding the shirt from her he hoped she couldn't see his finger quiver in his nervousness as he snaked them behind her back to release her bra; releasing her larger breasts to him. His eyebrows perked up seeing her nipples already pointed begging him to them. He resisted the urge to savor them as he knelt over her, hooking her jeans with his fingers to slip them down her tone legs. He saw her face burn red as he removed her practical white cotton non-sexy panties, but he never said a word.

Running his fingers back up her naked form he let them come to rest at her back. He pulled her close kissing her as he placed her back down on his bed. He placed her arms above her head forcing her breasts closer to his mouth as he captured one in between his lips. She practically jumped at realizing how sensitive they were to his loving attention. "Easier, they're very sensitive." She moaned. Without releasing the nipple from his mouth he just nodded his agreement. He then moved to the other nipple while his hands began to roam over her naked body.

He felt her tense as he ghosted her belly continuing his journey toward her center. Looking up at her he asked, "Are you okay? Have you changed your mind?" He would hate for her to say she had but he would stop if she wanted.

"No, just suddenly I'm not feeling very sexy." She said shyly. He looked over her naked form and if he was gauging the twitch in his cock at the sight of her naked in his bed he knew a debate could ensue from them.

"You are beautiful. You have these silky legs." To emphasize his point his fingers ran down one leg and then trailed back the other. "Your breasts before were delightful, now, I think I could spend days studying them." He gently kneaded them. "If this glorious round belly is cause for your concern, let me assure you, love, it will not stop me from showing you I truly love you the way you are." He moved between her legs to crawl and kiss her belly all around before smirking and lowering his head to her heated core.

He felt her with teasing fingers lifting them to show her wetness. His lips captured her clit flicking it like a snake tasting the air causing her to jerk from him; making him hold her at her hips. Her moans set him in motion. His tongue and fingers fought for domination of her core. The battle ended with his fingers pumping her rapidly as his lips tortured her clit. He felt her begin to crash around his fingers as his name fell from her lips and her orgasm shook her. He tasted every drop she offered him. He climbed up her body not letting her fully recover he slowly slipped his full harden length in her.

She rolled her head side to side as the ending sensations from her orgasm and the new ones with him filling her. The battle continued the entire time he moved in her. He was tender, slow, and careful as he moved in and out of her. He watched her come undone under him two more times before he his own head fell back with him calling her name out. His body was trembling as much as hers as he slipped from her, pulling the covers over them and pulling her back to his chest to hold her.

She spoke first, "Why haven't we been doing this all along? It isn't like you can get me more pregnant than I already am. Wow, that was, just wow."

He chuckled at her words, "After our first time, I thought you regretted it, that you would never want me in any form. I never thought I would get another chance to be with you like this. This is how our first time should have been" his hands drawing patterns as usual on her belly.

She closed her eyes moaning softly, "Do you know what that does to me when you do that with your hands?"

"My hands?" his confusion clearly in his face.

"You draw tiny circles. You started doing it on the train. If I had knickers on they would be soaked.

He reached down between her legs to feel her new wetness. "Interesting, Miss Granger, now tell me, what solution goes through your brilliant analytical mind when this happens?"

"I'm ashamed to admit that I have to take a lot of cool showers with some fancy handy work to feel relief."

"Oh, I'm completely intrigued now. What images run through your mind as you are in that shower?" He trailed kisses over her shoulders and back. This caused her to curl in closer running her arse against his newly excited cock.

"No it is quite dirty." She blushed from her toes to her nose.

"Tell me, please. Do you think I haven't wanked off to images of you all summer and even more since we have been back here at school? Tell me your dirty fantasy."

"I imagine you taking me from behind. You play with my tits while you're fucking me from behind me while I toy with my clit. You talk dirty to me as you drive hard into my pussy. You'll mark my neck with your love bites. You'll get me to come all over your hard cock then I'll finish you off in my mouth. I get worked up all over again as I taste myself all over you while you slide in and out of my mouth until you come down my throat."

Draco growled and rocked his hips into her backside as she spoke. "Fuck, who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger? You have my cock painfully throbbing listening to you. Let's see if we can't work that out for you. Stand up, Princess!"

She stood from the bed as he went to stand behind her. His hand came to her neck turning it so he had better access to her neck. His lips devour her. He found the spot on her neck just below her ear that made her go weak causing him to hold her up. He kept her in his grasp as his teeth and lips continued their ministrations to her neck. She rubbed her legs together trying to relieve some of the pressure that was building in the pit of her stomach.

Suddenly she was being leaned over using her hands to brace herself on the bed. "Fuck you're so wet. Are you sure you're ready for my dick again so soon? You really want this?" He rubbed the tip at her entrance as she begged, "Fuck me!"

"Nice language. Here, Princess, here's your cock." He slammed into her making her arch into him crying out, "Yes, my cock! Remember that Draco, it's my cock! Now, fuck me with it."

"Your pussy is so fucking tight. You're gripping everything I have. Take it all." He moved faster and harder into her reaching around to play with her tits. "Come on, Hermione, play for me. Play with your clit. Come on my cock, I want to see you swallow it. Flick it, come for me Princess."

She reached between her legs moving her finger over her clit like she had for months thinking of Draco doing exactly what they were doing. She couldn't stop herself she raised on her tip toes as her climax hit her hard. "Fuck, Draco, I can't stop. I'm going to… to… oh, Draco!" He felt her come as it spilled over him and between them. He almost came with her before pulling out of her. He sat her on the bed offering her his cock with her dripping love juice all over it. He came closer to losing complete control when he watched as she licked her lips before wrapping them around him cleaning her from his body. Stroking and sucking him like he was her first meal after months of starvation, didn't take him long to explode down her throat. She smiled up at him after she swallowed the last of him.

He held her head in his hands declaring, "Mine!" He kissed her tasting them both on her lips and not caring. He cleaned them both before he pulled her next to him.

"Are you doing okay? I wasn't too rough was I? Honestly, I don't know where that came from." She watched as he blushed slightly.

She kissed his forehead and moved the hair from his eyes, "No, you weren't too rough. Are you okay?"

"I'm golden, Princess. That was mind blowing." He smirked at her. She ran her fingers over his back knowing that she would love this person until she died. He was the reason she had to be a witch. If she wasn't she never would have meet her future.

"Draco."

"Yes." He was beginning to fall asleep.

"I love you too."

He glanced at her mumbling, "Hmm." He closed his eyes and was asleep. It didn't bother her that he probably didn't comprehend her. She loved him and knew he loved her. She watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. He never looked like this when he was awake unless he was on his broom. She went to get up but his hand over her prevented her movement, so she opted to watch him sleep. This was how he found her when his alarm went off the next morning.

"Good morning," she said as he hit the alarm turning it off.

Pulling her closer he said, "Yes, it is. How did you sleep?"

"I didn't I just watched you sleep."

He cocked one eyebrow at her and said, "That's creepy, Granger."

"Yes it is but you chose me, Malfoy. Now let go of me, we have to pee really bad."

They were caught leaving the common room together heading to breakfast when Snape stopped them.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing coming for the Slytherin dorm this early?"

"I fell asleep in Draco's room last night. You see, we have no place to talk privately about the baby so he suggested we talk in his room. Well, I just fell asleep and he didn't think to wake me."

Snape looked at Draco and said, "Is this true? You two…were just talking… about the baby?"

Draco nodded saying, "Yes, Professor." Draco kept his hands at Hermione's waist.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore about this. Until then, twenty five points from each of you for lack of common sense. When you saw she was tiring you should have sent her back to her own house."

"Yes, Professor, lesson learned." The two went to breakfast at lightning speed, laughing when they were far enough from Snape. They met their friends, his giving him knowing glances and rolling their eyes, her friends asking about where she was at the night before.

"Let's just say it was well worth more than twenty five points." They both said to their friends smirking at each other from across the room.


	7. The Present

**By the Light of the Silvery Moon Chapter 7**

Two weeks before the Christmas holidays, Draco received his first letter from his mother since she had brought him to the hospital in September. He wasn't surprised to hear she wanted him to come home for the holidays. _'_ _ **I'm not sure if you would visit the entirety of your break, but if not, will you consider at least coming for the day and dinner? We're having friends over for a dinner party. If you are worried about your father, please don't be. You will not be alone with him, unless you make that choice. I do ask that if you bring Miss Granger; I hope her opinion of me has changed. You know I never would have allowed any kind of abuse for discipline for you. She can't know what it was like for me being forced to watch you go through that and have no power to help you. I wish she would have let me explain. I would hope she does not intend to keep with her promise of killing your father if she sees him near you**_ _.'_

Draco mumbled under his breath but Blaise picked up on his words, "What about your father?"

Blaise wasn't sure if Draco's voice was in anger or awe as he said, "She threatened to kill my fucking father."

"Who? Hermione? When?" Blaise asked. Damn if that girl wasn't surprising him more and more where his best friend was concerned.

"Yes Hermione! It was the night Mother brought me back after Father's little "reaction" to the news of the baby. She also it seems told my mother to sod off as well since she's shit at taking care of and protecting me against him. She doesn't understand. She doesn't know shit about it. It isn't like her fucking parents are so open to our baby either."

Blaise saw his friend's temper start to come through. He did his best to settle him before Draco said or did something to ruin his future with the witch he obviously loved and their child. "You need to calm down and then talk to her."

"You're right!" He stood as Blaise tried to grab his arm but couldn't. Draco stormed to where Hermione was talking and laughing with her friends. Slamming his hands down on the table Draco spoke through gritted teeth, "Why? You don't know a fucking thing about it! You had no right to say those things to her! None! Why didn't you just stay out of it? Why couldn't you just let me handle it? Why say those nasty things to her and threaten his life? If you hadn't noticed I haven't said one fucking thing to your parents and their treatment of you like I have wanted to; not one fucking word!" He didn't give her a chance to respond before he stormed away from her and out of the Great Hall.

Harry looked at her and saw she wasn't even crying at his outburst. "Hermione, are you okay?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, I'm fine. I knew when he found out about what I said to his mother that night he wouldn't take it well. At first when he was just starting to recover, I didn't say anything to him because I wanted him to concentrate on getting well. Then he stated training again as soon as he was out of the hospital on that damn broom of his. I was so mad over that. I never thought to bring it up. I should have said something when we had that last fight. I just couldn't after we made up. He just wanted that night to be behind us and I did too. I'll find him and talk to him. I just hope I haven't lost him."

Ron looked at her rubbing her back and said, "I don't think that will happen." He nodded his head in the direction of the door. Draco was standing there watching her. When Ron moved his hand she saw his face relax some. Grabbing her bag and making her way toward him, he shook his head turning from her. She took a deep breath and went to Potions class, knowing she would see him in class.

Only she hadn't seen him in Potions or any other class or meal that day. During dinner she walked to his table tapping Blaise on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but have you seen Draco since breakfast this morning? Do you know where he is?"

Pansy spoke disdainfully, "If we did we wouldn't tell you."

"Shut it, bitch, I wasn't talking to you." Hermione turned back to Blaise.

"Yes, I've seen him and when he is ready to talk to you, he'll find you, but until then. I'll say this; my man is lucky to have you. I know he'll realize that when allows himself time to listen to you and hear your side of things. No one has ever done what you have for him. I don't think he knows how to take that."

Nodding she said, "Thank you. Can you make sure he gets these?" Handing him rolled parchments.

Taking the parchment, "What is all this?"

"It's a set of notes and homework assignments from our classes. I know his grades are important to him and I would hate for him to fall behind because of me." Four Slytherins watched as she turned from them and left the Great Hall; without eating her dinner.

"She really loves him." Daphne said casually.

"It would seem so." Theo whistled.

The next night Draco found her in the library, but she wasn't alone. He concealed himself behind a bookshelf near enough to hear her and Ginny's conversation, but he hoped they couldn't see him.

"What are you reading to the baby tonight?" Ginny loved Hermione's muggle tales.

"For tonight's reading pleasure we have _Beauty and the Beast_."

"Sounds interesting, what's it about?"

Draco caught her smiling through the shelf as she said, "This story, my dear Ginny, is about a young girl trapped in an enchanted castle who falls in love with the beast that resides there before finding out he is really the prince."

Draco raised his eyebrow and smirked as he heard Ginny say, "That's you alright; young girl, enchanted castle, in love with a beast, not sure he will turn out to be a prince. I mean he's rich and all but I don't think he's a royal."

Laughing Hermione said, "They call him the Prince of Slytherin, doesn't that count?"

Ginny laughed and rebutted, "They call my brother a King for his keeper skills, but I'm pretty sure he'll never be a ruler of lands. Can I ask you something personal?"

"You can ask me anything you know that."

"I know you had a crush on Draco last year, but what made you think he was the one for your first time? It wasn't like you two were dating or even what anyone would call friends."

Blushing she hoped her answer was good enough because she had no real way to convey how she knew, only that she did. "I wish I had a better answer, but in all honesty after my other slight experiences if you want to call them that, I just knew. I had a hiccup of a crush on Ron in second and third years. Came to my senses with that in fourth year, where there was Viktor. We kissed and that was all besides him creeping me out while I studied. Then the summer before fifth year while I was at home I briefly dated a boy I knew my whole life."

Draco twisted his features hearing her with other boys even if it was in her past and before him. He knew they both had never talked about others they had dated before because they both were jealous. Then he heard Ginny ask, "So, Viktor and this other boy were both before Draco and all you did was snog them?"

"With Viktor yes all we ever did was kiss. With Tim I wish I could wipe my memory of him for all his attempts to get me naked. No was not his favorite word."

Draco clenched his fists and suddenly had this urge to Avada the boy. He listened as Hermione explained, "We went to the movies. Arriving home he kissed me and then he turned into a squid with all the attempts to rid me of my clothing and virginity. He was brash and crude and he almost got his way. I finally was able to get my knee into his dick and then I gave my best Draco Malfoy impression."

"My father will hear about this!" Draco smiled as the girls spoke in unison.

A few more minutes passed when Ginny gently asked, "Why do you think he was so angry that you defended him? Is that why you didn't tell him? Were you worried about his temper?"

"No, his temper doesn't bother me. I've learned that his temper comes from his insecurities. I wasn't worried he would leave me. Still, I don't think anyone has ever stood up for him to his parents, including himself until that night. I am starting to think I may have been wrong about his mother. I hope so because he reveres her so much. I would hate to think she would prefer to stand by that man over protecting her child. Lastly, some part of him still wants to gain some approval from his father. Taking responsibility for his child would surely warrant some approval, not running. I think the attack had more to do with the mother being a Mudblood."

He stepped from his hiding place his words causing both girls to jump, "Don't ever say that again!"

Standing she placed her hands on his face, "Draco, I wasn't meaning that you thought that way."

"I know but just don't say that please. I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. Can we please talk?" His hands rested on her hips. He wanted to hold her in his arms but couldn't though not just yet.

Ginny took the hint and left them without being asked. Hermione took his hand directing him to the table she was sitting at. She never let go of his hand as she began to speak. "You had a number of why's yesterday. I am going to try to very hard to answer them for you. You may not like them."

"Will they be honest?" He asked watching her fingers glide over his.

"Yes, they will."

"Go on." He sat back as far as he could in the chair while still holding her hand. Their fingers were barely touching.

Taking a deep breath she looked him in the eye when she started, "I knew you were going that weekend to tell them about the baby. You told me they wouldn't take the news well but the baby was still a Malfoy and they would be okay; even if took a while. I thought it would be like my parents with silent treatment or in your case a cut in your weekly funds."

"No, that never happened but I hardly ever spent much of it, so I've had funds built up since third year."

"Of course you do. That night I went to the infirmary because my stomach was upset and it wouldn't settle. I was waiting for Madame Pomfrey to finish making my potion. Then I saw you come in those doors. I had never seen anyone so beaten before. You looked like you were so close to death."

"I almost did die."

"I know that too please don't remind me. When we were sent out into the hallway to wait, I couldn't help it. I thought the guy I was having a baby with, who he himself had only known about a few days, was going to die and I would never have the chances I felt were warranted. I would never have you feel your baby move. I wouldn't be able to argue with you over names. I would be denied the right to yell at you while I am in pain during labor. I would never get to see you hold this baby in your arms. I saw your face just from hearing a heartbeat and then thinking of all the things you would have been denied because that man killed you."

He moved closer to her and said, "That man is still my father. Besides I had already threatened to kill him if he touched you or this child. The man doesn't stand a chance if he has plans to harm any of us it sounds."

"He does because while I concede I did threaten him, my anger at your mother may have been a bit rash now that I think of it. It just seemed that she allowed this terrible thing to happen to you only stopped when you were an inch from dying. Not that I ever think you would but I would never let you lay a hand on our child."

"That is comforting to know me well enough that I would never raise my child the way I was where discipline is concerned." He had resisted long enough and placed his hands on her belly, drawing his designs.

"I was so mad I couldn't see straight that night. I had never felt that amount of anger in my whole life. I tore our common room apart. Harry and Ron may have sported a number of bruises from trying to calm me."

He nodded and asked, "Could you have lost the baby?"

"If Ginny hadn't asked McGonagall for a calming potion and forced me to take it, I think I might had. I swear it was the only time I wasn't thinking of me or the baby."

Leaning in close to her he whispered, "Hermione, don't let him get to you. He isn't worth any of your energy."

"You're worth it, do you understand that? Instead of trying to prove your worth to him make him prove his to you."

"What about forgiveness?"

Smiling at him she said, "That is no different than respect, it is earned not just given."

Smirking he said, "Did you know that night you were in love with me?"

"I did." She placed a light kiss on his forehead.

He looked her in the eyes and said, "Don't be so harsh with Mother. He took her wand, bound her, and made her watch. She couldn't break his magic until my house elf released her without a command from me."

"A house elf acted on their own to help your mother save you?"

"MY house elf helped her. Mother only knew when I let her know if he hurt me. This was the only time he did anything in front of her. She can't really protect me when I don't let her know how much I need her to protect me or she is bound and can't do anything. I tell you that she would die before she would let any harm come to me or this baby."

"You know, Draco, I never said you had to hold your tongue with my parents. If you have anything you feel you need to tell them, you are allowed. Especially if it makes you feel better about any of this."

Nodding he said, "I did, yesterday I sent an owl or three."

"Three owls, wow, do you feel better?" She clapped her hands over her mouth so not to be too loud.

"Yes." He kissed her. "Hermione, please, I don't want us to have secrets. Are you keeping anything from me?"

She knew he would tell if she was lying, "One thing."

"No, no more secrets. What is it?" She saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I can't tell you this; it's your Christmas present but I swear that's it. I promise."

"I'll give you that, but no more between us. I know at times I seem distant and hard to reach. I'm not keeping things from you. I just need a beat to catch up with some things. I've never been in love before. We are going to make mistakes but sometimes we need a minute. I'm not giving up or walking away and I never want you to feel that way."

"I didn't think you were leaving. I knew you needed time. I wanted to give it to you."

They sat in silence of the library for a brief time before Draco picked up her book and asked, "I believe you were going to read this delightful story of this unfortunate girl and her handsome beast to our child. Is that still your plan?"

She took the book from him while he moved closer and told their child, "We love it when Mummy reads to us, don't we?" He was rewarded with tumbles and kicks under his fingers.

The next morning Draco was delivered a note from Hermione.

" _Malfoy,_

 _I will not be in classes today. I will be back before curfew. I didn't want you to worry. Take really good notes so I know what needs to be done in class._

 _Love,_

 _Granger_

By dinner Draco was racked with worry. It was already starting to get dark and she still wasn't back at the castle yet. Standing and to no one in particular, "Damn this witch will be the death of me before my father ever will!" He stormed out of the Hall and right out of the front doors heading toward the Quidittch Pitch to fly and blow off some steam.

He was halfway to his destination when he saw Hermione coming up the path carrying a few bags with her. "They let you take a day off school to shop? Here I thought being a Malfoy came with gracious privileges."

He must have startled her when he saw her jump. "No, but I thought as long as I was out that I would get some shopping in. I knew I wouldn't have gotten another chance to do this before break. You weren't worried were you? Did you not get my note?" She placed her arms around him.

"I did get it. I just expected you back by dinner at least so yes I was worried. It was getting dark, you weren't back, and now you are and I am still so wound up that I want to shake you. You have to be careful."

She heard and saw the stress in his words. She leaned up and kissed him. Feeling him relax some she said, "I'm perfectly fine. What were so worried about?"

"My father if you want to know the truth. I can't help it. I worry that if you are out and alone he will hurt you and the baby. It worries me to no end."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That is why I gave you the note so you wouldn't have this worry."

"You said no more secrets. Where were you?"

"I will tell you what I can. I was in Muggle London. I had an appointment."

"Was it for the baby?"

"No." She wasn't really lying, it involved the baby nut nothing he would miss out. She wanted to change the subject, "Are you going home for the holidays?"

"I am going just for the dinner party. I plan to spend my time here with you. I mean I know you are going to the Weasley's for dinner that day."

"You were invited too. You can come with me?" She snuggled closer to him as the wind picked up.

"No, I won't do that to my mother." He pulled her closer as he turned to head back into the castle.

"Do you trust your father?" It was asked in almost a whisper.

Shaking his head, he burst out with deep laughter, "Not with all the vaults in Gringotts. I don't think I will ever fully trust him again and never around you or the baby. I'll know if he has made any honest changes in his feelings. I'll know if I can trust him around his grandchild and you."

"Did your mother ask you if you planned on asking me to marry you?" She elbowed his ribs.

Rubbing the spot he said, "She did, but the thing is I don't think either of us are ready for that question. In this world, we don't have what your Muggles call divorce. Wizarding marriages are life binding. If I ever pluck up the courage and feel worthy of asking you, you better make sure you know if you want me for the rest of your life. For now, I think we have a lot to learn about one another first.

"I agree I am so not ready for marriage right now." They walked in silence.

Stopping in front of the steps of the castle he asked, "Now, Miss Granger, your bags here intrigue me. Are they for me?" He tried to look around her to peek in but she held them out of his view.

"Yes, but not just for you. Having most of my shopping done, I did need something for Harry, Ginny, and I also found something for your mother, but yes the rest of what I needed for your present is in here and no you cannot see any of it." She tried to have a stern look on her face which only caused him to laugh at her.

"Please forgive me, Malfoy's, namely me, are very spoiled and when you try to look stern it is rather funny."

"Now, sir you'll be lucky if you get any of your presents from me." She turned from him pretending to pout.

Leaning toward her ear he whispered, "Tell me that in an hour when I am done with you." He then took her by the hand and led her to his room placing of her packages next to the side of his bed.

An hour later, after shagging her senseless and trying to catch their breaths, he reached for the bags and she smacked his hand, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, NO!" He then pinned her to her back leaning over her he spoke to her belly, "You have the toughest mummy in the world."

Draco's wait didn't seem that long with being busy with the end of term projects and tests. He went Hermione as she saw her friends off for the holidays promising to see them in a few days. He wished them a great holiday and then they walked back to the castle.

She took up to her common room since there were fewer students in her dorm than his. Counting him there were seven Slytherins staying over and they were all in younger years. It was her and only two second years in her dorm.

"I wonder if I could just hide here the whole time. I have two first years, a second year, and three third years. I feel like a pervert, they are all girls."

Reaching down she said, "Maybe this will make you feel better, Malfoy."

She set three boxes in front of him. He looked at the boxes, "I thought we were doing this later."

"I love Christmas as much as anyone; I can't wait for you to open you presents. Go on open them."

He opened the small on top, looking at her with a smirk and a raised an eyebrow he scolded, and "Do you really think I would wear this anywhere?"

"What I think it will look great on you. It gives all that black you wear a lot of color."

"How can you say that with a straight face? A red Gryffindor tie?"

Trying to hold her laughter but failing, "I'm sorry I couldn't resist teasing you a bit. I don't expect you to wear it. It was more of a joke."

"And you call yourself my girlfriend, honestly woman. I am wounded truly. Here I took time and thought into your gifts and you want to make a joke out of love." He leaned over and kissed her then smiling wide he stated, "I love the tie. I think I'll wear it to Christmas with Father."

"Don't you dare, he will kill you this time."

"Not a chance, my love, Mother won't that happen." He kissed her deeply. He went to her tree pulling out some boxes and when he saw her confused looked he answered her unspoken question, "Harry, Ron, and Ginny put them up here for me."

The first present she opened was a charm bracelet. The silver band was twisted like two snakes, the clasp was in the shape of a lion's head, and the only two charms dangling were the letters D and H. She blamed hormones over her tears as he place in on her wrist but they both knew that wasn't true. She then at his insistence opened the rest of her gifts before he finished his two.

One was a snow globe. Instead of a wintery scene it was the Astronomy Tower at the school. When she turned it in her hand it began to play Brahms Lullaby and fireworks of constellations began to explode in the globe. This too made her cry. "These were intended to make you cry, Hermione."

"I know but they are just so thoughtful. I never really realized how much you listened to me and understand what I truly feel for you. I sometimes feel I lack this with you when I am trying to understand you at times."

"You know me as well as I do you. You know when to back off and when to push me through something. Not even some of my closest friends have been able to do that. Those two presents there are for the baby. Ginny had to help me with them. I still hope you like them."

She opened the one with the red ribbon on top first. It was a beautiful fluffy pink blanket with silver ribbon around the edge. The silver stars on the blanket were silver as well. Inside the blanket was a tiny sleeper that read 'Daddy's Magic Charm'. "This is beautiful. If we have a girl she will love it and she will have you so wrapped around her finger."

"Just like her mother?" He kissed her.

The box that had the green ribbon on it also held a fluffy blanket. This one was blue with a green silk ribbon and stars on it. The blanket also held a sleeper that said 'Let Sleeping Dragons Lie'. "Well, whether a charm or a dragon this baby will be loved more than anything by their Daddy." She kissed him.

He noticed as he went to open the rest of his presents she had moved to sit across from him and closed her eyes. "Do you not want to see my reaction?"

"I don't know which one holds the actual present and I don't want to see what's in the boxes. Do you think you could see what are in them and then put the lids on without telling me what's in them?"

Deciding to put them both out of their miseries he lifted the lids at the same time. Both held a picture frame. One had the wording 'Daddy's Little Man' and the other 'Daddy's Girl '. He looked at the one frame that showed him a nonmoving, black and white photo of a face that appeared to have their thumb in their mouth while sleeping. A smaller photo next to it showed an obvious gender, even if the word wasn't present. He sat dumbstruck for a second before realizing completely she had given in to his spoiled ways and had let him know what they were having. He placed the lids back on and placed them on the floor before going to kneel in front of her.

He moved her hands and she saw a raw and rare happiness she had never seen in his eyes before. He kissed her deeply after she asked him, "Are you happy?"

He leaned over her belly and his voice strangled from his tears said, "You have the greatest mummy in the world. I know you now. I love you so much Happy Christmas, my little one."


	8. The Holiday Dinners

**By the Light of the Slivery Moon chapter 8**

Hermione walked in the Burrow to see Molly sitting in the cozy kitchen drinking tea. Molly looked up smiling as she saw Hermione enter. Her gaze fell immediately to the girl's expanded belly. "My, that baby is getting big, isn't it?"

Hermione blushed at the comment. She remembered all too well Molly's disappointment in her when she found out about the baby and who the father was. Unlike her own parents, in the end Molly became a wonderful source of information, love, and support.

"Very much so, it seems just overnight I became this large. Even Draco noticed it but he wasn't as tactful as you. I believe his exact words were, ' _Bloody hell, how big are you going to get?_ '."

Molly laughed, "Well, Arthur was the same with my first. It's in their nature to not realize what your body is going through. I wanted to talk to you about giving you a baby shower. Ginny was telling me that you two don't have anything as of yet. You'll need so much more than a sleeper and blanket."

"Oh, that's so sweet. I was going to talk to Draco later tonight or tomorrow about purchasing some things before classes resume. We have the time now. I just know once classes start back it'll be almost impossible. Professor Dumbledore said I would have a new chamber once the baby arrived. We'll have to talk to him to see if it's ready so we can put the items for the baby there until I deliver."

Molly saw Hermione's face suddenly cast over with a look of sadness. "Dear, what's it? You look upset. We don't have to do a shower; we can just assist you two in shopping if you prefer."

Hermione wiped the tears from her face as she shook her head, "No, it isn't that. Everything seems to make me cry these days. I just wish my own parents were involved. I send letters and updates. I get them back, unopened. It just hurts so much. I never wanted a baby at this age, but it happened. I don't make excuses, but I love my baby. I'll do the best I can. I just thought I would always have their support in my life."

"Of course you both will do the best you can. It's what loving parents do. I can't speak for your parents, and I would never speak for the Malfoy's, but give them time. A baby can change so many things. Besides you two will always have Arthur and me." Molly was still holding the crying girl when her three best friends came down the stairs into the kitchen. Harry was by her side in a second taking her from Molly, "What happened?"

"She's missing her parents more and more. Oh, they make me so mad. I'm sorry they can't see passed their own hurt to be there for you, but like I've said only moments ago, we're your family dear and we're always here for you and Draco." Molly went to make breakfast, slamming the pans a little harder than she had intended waking the rest of the sleeping family.

Harry took his best friend and the only sister he would ever know into the living room. He sat on one side with Ron taking up the other as Ginny sat in front of her. Harry held her close, Ron spoke soft and sweet while Ginny asked over and over if Hermione wanted her to hex Hermione's parents. When Fred and George joined the group they even offered to send them some of their Puking Pastels.

Hermione began to laugh. Percy offered to set them straight on the facts of teenage pregnancy in Muggle girls Hermione's age and teenage witches of the same age. "Witches have a lower chance of becoming pregnant because wizarding schools have charms to help aid in that aspect, the only factor that brings that down is being outside the walls of the school itself."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

"The charm is more concentrated inside the walls of the building instead of let's say on the grounds or just outside the walls of the castle. It's less concentrated. The power isn't as strong. If you and Draco spent your time outside when you conceived that explains the higher risk. If you two were aware of those risks, which I doubt, than you two would have been more careful." He went into the kitchen to have some tea.

Harry tried as hard as he could to look at Hermine with a straight face before saying, "I take it didn't happen in the Room of Requirement then."

"We were outside on the Astronomy tower." Hermione confessed while she slapped his shoulder.

Ron shook his head before saying, "More than I really wanted to know. Although for once I'm glad my brother is a know it all. We'll now know where not to have sex."

"That'll be only when you are married Ronald!" Molly had walked in to let them know breakfast was ready when she heard her youngest son.

He blushed from his chest to his ears as he knew it was time to stop talking. They all headed into breakfast with the others. Breakfast was fun and filled with laughter as the twins fought for the last piece of bacon before Hermione snuck over behind them and broke it in half, "Share!"

"Yes, Mum!" they replied as they each put an arm around her in a hug.

Everyone moved into the living room to exchange their presents. Afterward, Hermione went upstairs with Ginny while she changed clothes for the day. The boys went to their own rooms to change for the day also.

Hermione told Ginny how Draco had worn the red tie she had bought as a joke to his parents that day. Ginny busted out in laughter rolling over her bed, "You bought that damn thing as a joke. Mr. Malfoy will have a dragon over it."

"Draco thinks the joke would be for his father's amusement. I couldn't help it; he looked so gleeful the other night when he explained about pissing his father off today. I mean for crying out loud it even has tiny lions on the thing." Hermione just shook her head.

"Are you going to let Mum give you the shower?"

"I don't have a problem with it. I don't think Draco will mind. He probably doesn't know what one is."

"Didn't you say Pansy and them would be there today?"

"Yeah, I hope they don't give him a hard time. He really misses his friendship with Pansy. He doesn't say anything because he thinks it will upset me, but I hurt for him. My friends weren't happy but you guys didn't freak out too much when you found out Draco was the father. I mean I was surprised how well Ron and Harry took it."

Ginny gave her a funny look. "What are you talking about? They went off when you weren't around. They were trying to figure out if you had been _Imperious_ to sleep with him willingly."

"What changed their minds? I mean the three of them still throw jabs at each other, but it seems more in jest than anything." Hermione looked confused at the girl on the bed across from her looking equally confused.

Ginny looked at her comforter. She felt this was something the boys should let her know but she told her anyway. "A couple of things changed their minds. It was the night Mr. Malfoy hurt Draco. When they saw how upset you were and they couldn't calm you down, they knew you really cared for him. They kind of felt like jerks for not noticing before that you obviously had some kind of feelings for him. The other thing was when he got out of the hospital and they saw all the little things he was doing for you."

Smiling she said, "Like what, pissing me off daily?"

"Taking your bag and carrying it for you, even while you two were arguing over something. He would just hold your hand for no reason, not caring who was around to see. He pushed hair out of your eyes in Potions when you are concentrating on the brewing. Even when you two fight he watches you and makes sure no one says anything negative about you or being pregnant. He pisses you off just to see you fight with him. Have you not seen how his eyes spark and he smiles when you fight with him? Hermione, they saw that he loves you and that was enough for them. That is enough for all of us."

She was crying again. She felt horrible. She never realized any of those things. When he took her bag she was yelling at him telling him she was capable of carrying her own bag. He would hold her hand and she his, but that just seemed natural to her. She snapped at him when he would push her hair out of her eyes telling him to stop bothering her while at a critical point in the Potion. He would just smile at her. "I never saw it that way. I wondered if that hurt his feelings. He was trying to be nice and considerate and I was being a bitch."

They started walking down the stairs, "I don't think it hurt his feelings. You have never been in a relationship this serious. He has had a few relationships, but he was never like this with him. He may have 'loved' them but he wasn't IN LOVE with them and that makes a big difference. Yes, he is still an ass to other students and arrogant but not with you. I think we should look at what is important here."

"What is that, Gin?" She asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Ginny pointed to the four new guests in the kitchen with Ron and her parents. Susan Bones, Ron's girlfriend along with her younger brother and parents, were sitting at the table with Molly and Arthur making small talk when the girls entered. Susan's mother took in Hermione's belly and remembered Susan talking of her friend.

She never made a comment but her disapproving look didn't go unnoticed by everyone. The moment went by and the rest of the day went by faster watching Ron try not mumble when speaking and the twins with their pranks. The best part of the day was watching Ginny and Harry dancing around their attraction as Susan's younger brother, by two years, made passes at Ginny. It also didn't go unnoticed by Hermione as Harry made the young boy almost pee his pants as they played a game of keep away with Ron and the twins on their brooms. On more than one occasion Harry flew so close and fast next to the young boy that he almost fell off his broom.

She gathered some desserts and her presents as she said goodbye to everyone. Her portkey let her know it was time to return to the school. Heading to her dorm was where she found him waiting for her, her Draco.

Draco had wanted to see Hermione before she left but he had missed her. He felt nervous about returning to the Manor after his last time being there. He knew his father wouldn't do anything, not with all the people around but more because his mother had assured him. He held the bag in his hand. He didn't think the present would make a difference to his father, but he knew what it would mean to his mother.

He arrived at the Manor, walking out of the floo from the school. It amazed him how he had taken so much for granted in his life. This was the place of his birth. He ran these halls and knew every hiding place. He knew that after everything between him and his father, Draco still loved his father. He had looked up to the man his whole life. He had an air about him that to a young boy showed dignity and grace. His father gave as much as he took from Draco. Draco learned to fly from his father, found a common love of Quidittch. Draco hated that this major event in his life when he needed his father the most, he found it was the one thing that drove him away from his father. The last lesson it seemed that Draco learned from his father was all the ways he didn't want to parent like Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Draco may not know how to be a parent, but he knew how he didn't want to be one.

He heard his parents entered into the room a few moments after his arrival. He turned to face them. His father looked at his son noticing a difference in him immediately. Draco had always sought him out and his eyes never registered on him. Draco looked toward his mother walking past his father to greet her.

"Mother, you look beautiful today. Is that Grandmother Black's necklace?" Draco asked pulling his mother into his arms kissing her cheek. Handing her the bag Draco said, "This is for you. The smaller bag is from Hermione as peace offering. She feels bad how she was with you that night at the school."

His father spoke, "Does she feel bad about her reaction to me?"

Without looking at his father Draco threw over his shoulder, "No, Azkaban or Hell would be all the same to her for you Father."

"Do you share her sentiments?" Lucius asked.

Draco turned looking at his father. Without any emotion he spoke, "No, I do not share her thoughts but don't think I hold a lot of affection for you at this point."

He turned his back on his father returning his attention as he saw his mother opening her present from Draco. It was a replica of the picture Hermione had given to him of the baby. She looked at the picture of the baby in wonder.

"It isn't moving?" She asked.

"This is a muggle photo. Hermione called it an ultrasound picture. It shows the baby, but she said that it is called something else when the picture moves. This part, even though it isn't needed, tells what the baby is. Hermione doesn't want to know until the baby is here, but I wanted to know and so she went to have this done. It will be hard not to buy things relating to the gender so I just have to buy it then hide it from her."

"Then you haven't come up with names I take it."

"No we haven't. I have to let her pick out names for either a boy or a girl so she won't know about this." He pointed to the picture.

Just then guests had started to arrive for the day long gathering. Narcissa placed the frame on the mantle going to welcome them into the home. Draco, Theo, and Blaise went to sit and talk of the classes they would be having when the holiday was over. Shortly they were joined by Daphne, her younger sister Astoria, and Pansy. Pansy took the seat closest to Draco easily joining into the conversation.

Draco relaxed around all his friends for the first time since the start of the year. He was smiling and laughing while they made small talk. He never thought he would get to have this with them again. It suddenly hit him as he sat in his childhood home that he would have to find a new home soon. He couldn't bring Hermione and the baby to the Manor. He would never get any sleep for fear his father would kill them all in their sleep.

Pansy whining caught his attention, "How whipped are you that would wear that Gods awful red Gryffindor tie?" She flicked it up with her finger smiling at him.

"Pans, I'm not whipped. I am on the other hand trying to piss father off with it. Granger gave it to me as a joke for Christmas. She didn't believe me when I told her I would be wearing it today just for him. I love proving her wrong." He slung his arm around Pansy's waist and smirked.

Blaise rolled his head back laughing heartily, "Face it, you just love her. Proving her wrong is just a bonus, Mate."

Draco smiled, not removing his arm from Pansy, and then asked, "Is that really a problem? Me loving Hermione?"

Pansy knew the question was for her than anyone else. She wanted to pout and stomp her foot but the look in her oldest friends' eyes told her she couldn't. It told her it was time to put all the anger and pettiness behind her. Slipping her around his waist as well she quietly said, "You can love her, but I really feel sorry for her. The poor girl is going to be raising two Malfoys at one time. No one deserves that; not even Granger."

Draco held her tight and kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

Theo began coughing when they seemed to hold each other too long. "Don't let Hermione see you two hugging like that. I thought you said you wanted to stop fighting with her so much."

"We will always fight over something. That is just who we are. I am winning more though." He smiled at the thought of his latest win, her telling him the gender of the baby.

Daphne laughed causing her younger sister to blush slightly when she said, "Yeah, if you call shagging like rabid beasts a win."

Draco held his free hand over his heart trying to look wounded as he said, "You would be surprised by the actual number my darling Daphne."

"Drake, I have to ask considering these cowards won't, I know you love her and already adore this child but you're still a child too. How can you seem so calm and steady like you're a grown man ready for a baby?" Blaise asked.

Draco's face grew serious, "I don't know that I'm ready. I know I'm scared as fuck. I know I need to be more ready than I am. I didn't protect us from this any more than she did. In all honesty it wasn't in the fore front of my mind at that moment. It isn't a question of if we're ready but more it is that we have to be ready. I've known grown men, married men, find out they're going to be a father and feel just as I do. Hermione and I will just do the best we can, like most parents and hope for the best. I mean they don't come with instruction manuals from what I gather."

Blaise rolled his eyes and said, "Damn, if they did, you know your witch would have read it front to back and memorized before you could say baby pram."

They all nodded their heads in agreement while Draco reached over to high five his best mate. A moment later his mother came over to announce that dinner would be served soon and they should go take their seats. Noticing the cozy position between her son and Pansy she pulled him aside as the others went into the dining room.

"Draco, I was under the impression Miss Granger held your heart."

"More than that, Mother, she holds everything that is mine. Why do you mention it?" She saw the love in her son's eyes as he spoke of the witch carrying his child.

"You just seemed particularly affectionate with Miss Parkinson a few moments ago is all? One might be confused if one didn't know you."

He stood straighter than normal looking his mother in the eyes. He wanted no more doubt on her part or anyone else. "Mother, Pansy and I have been friends our entire life. We've always been able to talk about things with one another where we've needed the outlook of the opposite sex to bring things into perspective. I haven't had that with her this year at all at school. I haven't been able to talk to one of my best friends about one of the most important and scary things in my life that I have been going through. That's hurt more than I have wanted. Today it was healed. I was able to talk about what is going on with all of my friends without anger, hurt and pain. I loved being able to just be with her and have her on my side again. Hermione and the baby will come first but I also know that Hermione will understand that I need Pansy in my life as much as she needs Potter and Weasley. She's my sister just as they are her brothers. The siblings we never had."

"You have no idea how grateful I am to hear that. I almost saw a gleam in your father's eye while you were holding her. He thought your madness had left you and you had finally come to your senses about the Muggle born girl."

"I fear my madness will never leave me where she is concerned. See I am even wearing her colors just for him." Draco leaned over kissing his mother on the cheek before helping her down into her chair and taking his own.

No one had taken much notice of the picture sitting on the mantel out of Draco's friends except for Pansy. She stood waiting for her parents and noticed the tiny face staring back at her in the non-moving features with the tiny thumb in the mouth. Her eyes then noticed the other part of the picture. She put her hand to her mouth as she had heard Draco bitch and complain on more than one occasion that Hermione was being unreasonable by not finding out and telling him what the gender of their baby was.

Draco saw her looking at the photo and walked up behind her, "Please don't let her know you know what the baby is. She still doesn't want to know until the baby is born."

"I won't tell, but I'm very happy that she let you know." She kissed his cheek giving him a big hug. "I've missed you Draco Malfoy."

"I've missed you too Pansy Parkinson."

Everyone was gone and Draco was having some more tart and tea with his mother when his father came back in the room. He noticed the locket next to Narcissa and asked, "That is a lovely locket, where did you find it Draco?"

"It isn't from me. It's from Hermione. I believe she found it in muggle London when she went to get the photo of the baby for me." He indicated the photo on the fireplace mantel.

Lucius walked over and held up the photo of his grandchild. He ran his thumb over the picture feeling a pain in his heart. He knew he had messed up his relationship with his son. He also knew that this may be the only way he would ever see his grandchild.

"Father?" Draco saw the way his father was quietly staring at the photo.

Turning to face his son he said, "You're never going to let me see that child." It wasn't a question but a statement of fact.

"Tell me why I should? You almost killed me, your own son because of that innocent baby in that frame. You wanted that baby killed. Tell me why I should let you near my child?"

"I've only wanted the best for you and I don't think that girl and this baby was the best thing for you at your age."

Calmly responding to his father Draco said, "Do you think I did? Do you really think my mind was on my future that night of my birthday? Something by the way you never mentioned to me when I arrived home this summer. I was still trying to figure out my feelings for her, something I couldn't very well discuss with my Pureblood parents now could I? My mistake was in thinking that you would accept the baby, forgetting the blood line of the mother, because, just because I was your son. I messed up, not only my life but Hermione's as well. Despite all of that she loved me anyway. I never had to prove anything to her, I could just be me. No expectations with all my flaws she loved me anyway. I have done nothing to make you proud have I Father? Not a bloody thing. The only thing I have learned from you was how not to be a father. Right now in my life no, I want you nowhere near my child. I will not have you try to poison that child the way you have tried to poison me. Mother, I will give your message of thanks to Hermione for the locket. I will let you also know when she starts to deliver or as soon after that is allowed."

Draco kissed his mother walking pass his father without another word. He held it together until he was back at the castle. He didn't like the conflicting feelings his father made him feel. He knew he should hate the man but he didn't. He knew he didn't trust him, he was concerned around him, he wasn't allowed to let his guard down around his father. He didn't know what it was about him that his father saw lacking. He had only felt his child move and he felt this over protected need to make sure no harm came to it.

That was where she found him. Sitting outside her common room with his head hung between his knees. He looked up at hearing her approach.

"That fat lady won't let me in." He said pointing to the portrait.

She saw hurt and confusion in his eyes. She knew he would talk if he wanted. She wouldn't push. "Well, that's good to know she's doing her job. I can let you in though."

Walking through with Hermione they sat on the couch in front of a fire. He pulled her into his arms sitting with his arms around her staring at the fire orange flames for a while before she asked, "How was your day?"

Shaking his head he said, "I don't feel like talking. Can you read to us?" He moved to lay his head on her lap while she picked up a book she had been reading. She ran her fingers through his hair. She suddenly heard his deep even breathing as he fell asleep. She put the book down watching him as the lines of worry disappeared allowing calm to blanket his features as he slept. She loved watching him sleep. It was the one time he didn't hide behind a mask. She played with his hair a bit more before she picked up a pad and pen writing down names to match for the baby. The baby would need a name, even if Draco did know the sex. Smiling down at her sleeping dragon she thought about the interesting conversation they were going to have while he fought not to tell her what they were having by choosing a name.


	9. The Names and Shower

**By the Light of the Silvery Moon Ch. 9**

Hermione had spent the last hour trying to match names from her growing list. Draco was just beginning to stir from his nap as she mumbled, "Harry Ronald, Scorpius Draco, Richard Arthur..."

"Only one of those names will grace my son. If I seem unclear, it will never in any form be Harry or Ronald, ever. You my swotty witch must get that through your head." Draco sat up rubbing his eyes as he woke fully.

"What's wrong with Richard Arthur? I put Harry and Ron's name on the list as a joke. That goes for Blaise and Theo as well." She stood running to the bathroom.

"We can talk about this you don't have to run away." He began laughing knowing full well she was trying not to pee on herself before making it to the loo. Returning to the common room she found Draco looking over her pen and pad of paper, "What are these? I see you use them every now and then."

"It's called an ink pen and notepad. Sometimes it's faster than a quill and the paper won't roll up on me continuously when working. Now back to baby names, what was wrong with Richard Arthur?"

"The Richard I assume is your father?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "I don't want his name gracing a child he can't embrace any more than I want my father's bloody name given to my son. The one name that I heard you mutter around from Arthur to Zander was Scorpius Draco. I prefer that one best. It falls in line with my mother's side of naming children after constellations."

Hermione knew he meant well but it hurt that he didn't want their son named after at least one of his grandfather's. He must have noticed her mood because he sat down next to her asking, "What is it, Hermione?"

"You were named after your father, right?" She asked quietly.

"Yes and if I could I would change that. What's your point? My son will not share his name." She saw him tense and even though his voice was calm she knew his temper was beginning to simmer.

"My family has traditions too. Being named for a grandparent is an important honor in my family. What about Scorpius Richard? I understand that our child's grandparents aren't really being adults about this, but I want our child to know the values of both sides."

Draco looked at his girlfriend and just began to see her resolve for forgiveness in people. Hell, he was one of the many examples of her forgiveness. "Hermione, I get that, I do, but after just spending hours with my father, our child is better than having to carry his name as a burden. As the use of your father's name, to me he hasn't earned his right for our son to carry his name. He has been irrational, unsupportive, and very hurtful toward you. I do have a solution that might help."

"What is that?" She tried to wipe her tears away without him noticing, but when he handed her his handkerchief she blushed in embarrassment.

"While you have a number of wonderful and beautiful names for our daughter I would suggest that we name her Jasmine Marie." Draco used the pen to circle the two names from her list.

"Where did you think to put those two names together?" She thought she knew for one of the names.

"Well, first off you were wearing Jasmine the night this child was conceived. The middle name, if I'm correct is your grandmother's name. I think they sound nice together." He looked her in her eyes and saw he had made her happy with the situation.

Nodding she agreed, "Jasmine Marie Malfoy, if the baby is a girl. Scorpius Draco Malfoy, if the baby is a boy. Yeah, I like that. Draco?"

"Yes, love?" He was smiling while running one of his hands through her hair and the other over her belly in circles.

"Molly Weasley wants to give us a baby shower. What do you think about that?"

Draco nodded his head asking her, "That sounds nice. Is it a special bath for the baby? We don't have one. Hell, we don't have anything but a sleeper and blanket."

Smiling at him she curled in closer to him explaining, "No, it's a party that is given before the baby is born. There are presents, games, food, and our friends. They bring gifts for the baby then we know what else we have to get for the baby."

Rolling his eyes he said, "Hermione, I can buy us anything the baby needs. I can buy anything this child or any other we may have in the future will ever need."

She ignored the statement of future children and explained, "I know but Molly wants to do this for us, since my mom isn't in the picture. She did say that if we didn't want the shower she would be willing to go with us to make sure we get everything we need."

Draco thought for a minute and then quietly asked, "Is this important to you?" Hermione nodded.

"Would she allow my mother to assist her?" His raised his eyebrows up as he asked.

"I can ask but I don't think she would mind."

"Do I have to be there, Granger?" He was hoping she said no.

Shrugging her shoulders she replied, "No, besides I think it would be very boring for you and the other boys. I mean some of the baby games get very competitive and I know how you, Blaise, Theo, Ron and Harry hate to lose; especially to girls. Maybe you guys could do something else that day oh and would it be too much trouble if you invited Neville too?"

He knew what she was doing and he let her, "Fine, but my friends get to come too. We made up today. I want you to invite them."

"I would love that. I'm so happy for you. I know how much you have missed your time with Pansy. I never wanted to become between you and your friends."

She kissed him deeply before asking him, "What of your father? I take it he isn't changed."

She watched his eyes harden filling with pain. "I'm sorry."

"Draco, what are you sorry for?" Her confusion was evident in her face as she looked at him for an answer.

"I feel like I'm betraying you and the baby. I can't change his mind. It's just that he's still my father and I love him. I don't know how not to love him; even after he tried to kill me. Am I insane?"

Pulling his face up to look her in the eyes, "If your insane than I'm just as insane as you. Do you think I don't still love my parents? I do. I cry every time I get a letter returned from them unopened. Did they return your three letters to you unopened?"

He shook his head causing her to tear up to find out they didn't return his. "Maybe they at least read yours."

Smirking he said, "I never really gave them a choice."

"Draco…"

"They were howlers okay, three damn bloody howlers." They looked at each other for a beat before they doubled over in laughter.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy what am I going to do with you?"

Growling in her neck he said, "I have a few ideas but I think we will have to evict our child from your body and let you heal before I can fully expand on that thought." He covered her mouth with his moments before beginning to unwrap his favorite gift, Hermione Jean Granger.

Two weeks later found Draco taking in his appearance before heading up to the Great Hall for the baby shower for Baby Malfoy. Hermione had asked Molly if she had a problem with Narcissa helped and Molly was happy to have the help. Draco was glad to hear that. He took a moment to sit on his bed and look over the pictures that set on top of it. The one he found him looking at the most was that of his baby. He had done so well not telling anyone, except his parents, the sex of the baby. It took everything for his mother not to slip up during the meeting with Molly when they were discussing cakes and decorations.

He heard a knock on his door just as he was standing to leave but when he opened his door he only found a package at his door. He read the tag, not recognizing the handwriting, " _To the luckiest baby"_

Draco shrugged and went to meet his friends in the common room since they were all walking up together.

"Finally, you do know this party isn't for you?" Theo said.

"You do know that a Malfoy never shows up looking a mess either and after that practice we had earlier today, trust me, I needed all the time I took rushing to get ready."

Pansy rolled her eyes and said, "If that was rushing let's hope when she pops this kid out you have already showered!"

Daphne laughed joining in, "He will still have to change his clothes at least ten times."

"For your information, I already have planned what I'm wearing when I meet my child for the first time." The group headed for the door as he continued, "Hermione has assured me that a women's first labor takes a long time, so I have no doubt I have time to get ready first."

"You think Granger is going to let you miss the birth of your baby? You will be right next to her, letting her break your hand, while she curses your bits to never work again." Blaise informed him as he slung his arm over his shoulder as they started their climb.

Draco paled before saying, "I'm expected to be in the room while she is birthing? No, that can't be right."

His friends began laughing as they entered the Great Hall gaining the attention of Hermione and her friends. They walked up while Draco placed the gift on the table before taking Hermione in his arms.

"Love, tell these silly snakes they are barmy if they think you expect me in the room while you give birth."

Hermione's face scrunched up as she slapped him on the shoulder responding, "Of course you're going to be in the room when I deliver."

He blanched as his mouth fell open and he said, "I can't do that."

"You can and you will be in the room when your child makes its entrance into this world." She waved her hand as he went to debate the point prepared with a list of reasons he had for not being in the room. The main one on his list was he couldn't stand the idea of seeing her in pain.

"Hermione," he started.

"You will be there, end of discussion. Your mother just arrived." It was her turn to pale as the elegant matriarch made her way over placing a gift on the table. She considered over the mismatched group of lions and snakes that have formed almost as a shield to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, may I have a word with you privately?"

"Mother?" Draco had a bite of warning in his voice.

Hermine looked at him, gave him a sweet kiss before facing his mother saying, "A moment before things begin would be fine Mrs. Malfoy."

When Hermione sat across from Narcissa, Daphne and Ginny both said, "How strong are the wards in Hogwarts again?"

"Drake, be ready to throw a few shield charms with us if needed." Blaise stated as Draco, Harry, and Ron all nodded, all with hands on their wands.

"I wanted to thank you personally for the locket. I have already charmed one of my favorite photos in it."

"I'm glad you liked it. After Draco explained your situation, I felt bad for accusing you of not protecting him."

"You weren't all wrong. I knew of some abuse as Draco told me and I should have seen the confrontation between those two at some point, but I never thought my husband would be so cruel to our son."

"And your husband, does he feel any remorse for his actions?" She lifted her chin and never once took her eyes from the older woman.

"That can't be good." Pansy said.

"It isn't. That's her 'tell me I am wrong' look." Neville said.

"Oh, I just thought that was her face. She looks at me like that all the time." Draco said causing everyone to laugh.

"You deserve it, Mate!" Blaise said.

"Blaise, get bent." Draco flipped him the bird smirking.

"My husband harbors many regrets where Draco is concerned, but it was more for his displeasure of you and the baby that made him react in such a way."

Hermione when to stand but then sat back down replying, "That gives me no comfort that a man Draco has loved and looked up to wishes his own grandchild eradicated. I don't care that he hates me, but this baby and your son are innocent. I am glad that at least you can look past his ideology and love your grandchild even if you have no care of me."

"I do care for you. You love my son unconditionally. For that, Miss Granger, I will always hold a special place for you. You have my protection, even though you have no faith in it."

The two left each other as the party got under way. Molly and Mrs. Malfoy shouted out when different games began and when Draco won a game where one was to guess how much around Hermione's waist was, Ginny called out, "Draco Malfoy, you can't win this one. You have those skinny spindle arms around her all the time. Of course you would know how big around as she is!"

Laughing Draco walked up to her and offered her his arm, "Come and choose a gift. I just like to win, I am a Malfoy after all, and we hate to lose." He guided her to the table as he saw Hermione rubbing her belly. He raised an eyebrow at her and she just smiled back at him.

He came back to her as the cake arrived. "Love, are you alright?"

"I am fine you ole worrier. I'm just a touch tired but the party isn't over. We still have presents to open. Besides this is the last time I will be allowed to roam around the castle. McGonagall is having me restricted to my common room for my classes and homework."

"I know, but I still don't want you to overdo it."

Molly walked over and asked them if they were ready to open gifts and Draco said, "I think we should, Hermione is starting to tire."

Smiling she said, "I can see that."

Ginny was kind and wrote down the gifts and who they were from for them. One by one they opened and thanked as they received gender neutral outfits, bath products, nappies, and everything in between. Ginny handed them one last box and it was the one that Draco had brought up. Ginny asked, "Ok, last one, who is it from Draco?"

"I have no idea. It was sitting outside my room."

Hermione smiled and said, "Then I guess it is something for you to open."

He opened the small box and held his breath when he lifted the small beautiful sliver and emerald rattle. He knew who it was from, what he didn't understand was why they didn't put their name on it.

"That is beautiful. I am sure the baby is going to love it. Thank you to whoever gave us this fabulous rattle." Hermione announced before adding, "Please stay and enjoy the rest of the food and fun, but I am worn out and need to go rest. Thank you all for coming."

Molly and Mrs. Malfoy told Hermine and Draco that they would make sure that all the presents made it to the room that had been set up for her and the baby. Draco took Hermione by the hand and headed toward her common room.

She stopped him to sit in one of the windows a floor away from her common room. "I just want to sit and look out the window for a few minutes."

"You need to rest, look at your ankles, they are swollen again. Madam Pomfrey said at your last visit that you need more rest. You were over working yourself and your stress was high."

"I just want a few minutes alone with you. See I have a new book to read to the baby."

"What book can't wait until I get you resting with your feet up?" He sat her in between his legs as she pulled a tiny book called, Robin Hood. It was one of her cartooned books she read in between beginning one of her larger muggle books.

Hermione only began to read when she suddenly pulled forward and grabbed her belly in pain. A second later Draco felt the window still they were sitting in get wet. "Hermione?"

He was now in front of her holding her up as he noticed that she was falling to her knees and bleeding. "Get help, Draco!" She spat through gritted teeth.

"I'm not leaving you." He looked at a portrait and told the rider to go and find Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster. The rider rushed from his portrait to do as he was asked.

Draco laid Hermione on the cool floor and then began to remember the steps he read in her book about what to do in an emergency delivery if needed. He began to tell her step by step what he was doing as he lifted her skirt and removed her knickers to check and make sure the baby wasn't coming. All he saw was blood, a lot of blood.

"Hermione, there is too much blood. What are you feeling?"

"Draco, I... I feel like I need to push, but it is too early for the baby to be here. Ahh!"

She followed the instinct of her body and began pushing but Draco was telling her to stop. "Don't push; all you are doing is causing more blood to come out. Don't push."

"I can't help it."

He's hands and clothes were covered in blood while he was trying to stop the blood but it wasn't working. Suddenly he saw the crown of the baby. "I see the crown!"

Hermione screamed out again as loud as she could. Her body jerked forward in pain and of its own volition as she pushed again. She pushed two more times with Draco talking to her in a calming voice, even though he was more terrified than he had been in his entire life.

Hermione's world went black with one more push and Draco's fading voice telling her that their baby was in his arms.


	10. The Aftermath

**By the Light of the Silvery Moon Ch.10**

Draco gazed down at his sleeping daughter in his arms standing near the window while the light of the moon shone through that winter evening. She had been placed in a protective charm that made her body respond as if she was still in Hermione's womb. The difference was that Draco and Hermione could hold her, well, as soon as Hermione woke up she could. She hemorrhaged while giving birth; the placenta broke free, causing early labor. Madame Pomfrey assured him that Hermione was fine and would make a full recovery; she only needed to rest and replenish her fluids and blood loss.

"Do you want your Mummy? I bet you do. I do too, Miss Jasmine. I've been holding you for so long I bet you do miss your Mummy. Let's go see her." Draco walked to her bedside and slid her hospital gown down off her shoulder. He carefully placed their daughter on her chest to rest just between her breasts. He pulled the gown back up over them.

He sat in a chair next to the bed as he thought over the day's events. When he woke that morning, dreading the baby shower he was going to, never did he think he would not only have his daughter here, but that he would be the one to deliver her.

" _Mr. Malfoy, I need to take the baby and make sure she's okay. I have to check her and Miss Granger. Please let me have the baby." Madame Pomfrey spoke softly to the boy for the first time in his life at Hogwarts. It was stern but tender, like his mother would talk to him at times._

" _Please be careful of her neck; she's tiny." He spoke but it didn't sound like his voice in his head. He didn't know what to do when both Hermione and Jasmine had been taken to the infirmary. He sat in silence and shock before he felt a hand on his shoulder._

 _He looked over to the dark eyes of Pansy. "Draco, come with me. We've got to get you cleaned and changed before heading to hospital wing. Come with us." She took his hand in hers not even thinking about all the blood on it. When she had him standing he faintly remembered another arm wrapping around him to help him walk. He was surprised to see Ron Weasley assisting him._

 _His shower was fast then after donning new clothes, a pair of muggle jeans and tee shirt that Hermione had gotten for him; he met up with everyone that was waiting outside of the hospital. Harry looked to Draco when he walked up clapping him on the back, "Brilliant job!"_

" _Have you heard anything?" Draco asked wondering if someone knew how his girls were._

" _Madame Pomfrey won't tell us anything. Mrs. Weasley and your mother are talking to her. I think they're waiting for you." Blaise softly said behind him._

 _Draco walked into the infirmary with caution, care, and fear. He didn't want to be told he had lost either of them. He saw the tears in the older witches' eyes. He stopped breathing before his mother and Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a tight hug._

" _Oh, my dear dragon, she's beautiful." Narcissa kissed him on his cheek._

" _You brave boy, are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley was hugging him just as tight as his own mother._

 _Draco nodded his head allowing the two women to hold him momentarily as he braced his nerves for the news he was about to hear. He saw Madam Pomfrey coming toward him with a tiny bundle of pink in her arms._

" _Mr. Malfoy, you'll be happy to hear that your daughter is doing well. While she is premature and low in weight, 4 pounds and 3 ounces, she is otherwise doing well. I have a charm on her to mimic her body being in the womb still. The charm will break when she is at optimal health." She placed the tiny bundle in his arms. He couldn't help but smile as he saw her thumb resting in her mouth._

" _Hermione? How is she? Is she okay? I didn't harm her, did I?" Guilt and worry flooded through him as his mother and Mrs. Weasley rubbed his back in loving support._

 _Madame Pomfrey frowned some before saying, "Mr. Malfoy, she's fine and resting. You did splendid. She has lost a lot of blood, but I have her on a replenishing potion. She's sleeping and should wake up before the morning." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "You did nothing wrong, Draco Malfoy. You saved their lives."_

 _The Mediwitch guided him over to where Hermione was resting. She looked peaceful. He sat on the side of the bed, holding her hand as he cradled their daughter next to him. He silently let the tears fall from his eyes. He felt the baby wiggling in his arms. He began the bouncing thing Hermione had told him about, it didn't work._

 _Then he remembered her body thinks she's still with her mother. He leaned over and began to whisper to her, "Miss Jasmine, you need to settle down. When Mummy wakes up, she will steal you away from me."_

 _The fussing baby calmed as she heard his voice speaking to her. She only wiggled long enough to get her thumb back in her mouth. Draco laughed and wondered if Hermione had ever sucked her thumb._

Draco was again holding the baby as he looked out the window when he heard someone moaning behind him. At first he just thought it was a new patient being brought in, then he heard his name barely spoken, "Draco?"

Turning he saw Hermione trying to sit up, "Wait, don't move yet." He placed the baby in her bedside cot as Draco went to Hermione helping her to sit up. He held her cup for her as she took a drink of water.

"How do you feel? I'll go get Madam Pomfrey." As he went to stand she grabbed his arm. Looking down at her belly she said, "Where's our baby?"

Draco smiled releasing her hand from his arm. Turning to the baby cot he gently picked the baby up handing her to her mother, "Miss Hermione Granger it is my great honor to introduce you to your daughter, Miss Jasmine Marie Malfoy."

"She's so tiny. Why does she feel odd?" She asked feeling an odd sensation as she held her closer to her.

Draco wiped the tears away from Hermione's eyes, "Madam Pomfrey will explain it better, but it is a special charm since she was born early that lets her body think she is still inside you growing, but we get to hold her. The charm will break naturally when she is healthy enough without it."

Hermione held their daughter and then looked at Draco, "You knew this whole time and you never said anything." Hermione looked over her daughter; counting toes and fingers. Laughing as Jasmine stretched with a frown forming on her face that reminded her of Draco when he pouted.

"You didn't want to know. She does have a penchant for sucking her thumb. She was even doing that in her picture you gave me at Christmas." Draco ran his finger over Hermione's face his tears came back to him.

Hermione looked up, "Draco, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

He shook his head and ran a hand over his wet eyes. "I swear nothing is wrong. I was so scared that I did something that hurt you or her. I thought I was going to lose one or both of you. I just knew I had to get you help. She kept coming. There was so much blood. She was in my hands and then she wasn't and you were gone too. I sat there when Pansy and Ron got me back to my room to shower and change."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up, "Ronald helped you and you let him?"

Hiding a smile he said, "We will never be the best of mates, but he cares for you and I was grateful for his help. I was kind of a wreck for a while. I'm scared."

"What about, Draco?"

"I want to be strong for her and you. I want her to be proud of her dad, not think me as a weak person. Not after before." His face tinged pink.

Hermione knew that his feelings and fears came from his relationship with his father. She knew at some level he would carry that with him forever. Just as well she knew that her lost relationship with her own parents would be troubled. Neither one wanted their pasts to follow them but parts always would.

She lifted the baby and handed her to Draco. She wrapped her arms around them and said softly, "Babies and families don't come with a manual. We're going to protect and love her unconditionally. She will get mad and rebel. We will love her through it. She will test our patience; she's ours she would have to. You will be her first love. The man she will compare all others to. She will not like you at times, but in all honesty I don't, but she will always love you. She will look at you and melt you, wrap you, and make you cave. She will defy me and make me go grey. She will fight me because I am 'old' and not know what I am talking about. I will be the enemy and she will know best. The difference is she will have two parents that love and support her in her life. I trust we won't always get it right, but I think we will get it more right than wrong."

A week later Hermione was allowed to leave the hospital wing but the baby was not. She refused to leave the baby. "I'm not leaving my baby here! Don't you dare give me that look Draco Malfoy and don't you dare laugh at me either!"

Covering his face to hide his smirk, Draco said, "I would never laugh at you; well, not to your face. I don't fancy being slapped again. Look we can come back during breaks and free periods. Madame Pomfrey said we can come be with her anytime."

"I don't want her to be alone. She needs us. What does it matter if I'm in my new dorm or in here since I can't attend the actual class?" Draco's heart tightened in his chest as he heard the pain in her voice over having to leave the baby. He knew she had to go back to her new room to resume her studies.

He walked over and put his arms around her and said, "The difference, love, is that you need to catch up without distractions. She won't be alone. We already had a plan in place so she would be with us for when she got here. We just stick to the plan. The only difference is we will be with her here instead of in the new dorm; at least for a while longer. Now, go to the dorm and get some rest or study, I'll be here and see you in two hours so I can get to my classes. After that we can all have lunch together. We have a plan; let's do what we can until she breaks her charm and things get harder."

Reluctantly, Hermione went to her new dorm which was only down the hall from the infirmary. She saw the pile of homework waiting for her and despite how tired she was she dove in feeling like her again. It wasn't long before her alarm went off to go back and relive Draco from his time with the baby.

She walked into the room to find Draco holding the baby cradled in the crook of one arm while his History of Magic book was in his other hand. "Oh, sweetheart, I see this subject is just as exciting for you as it is for the rest of us here at school. When I come back from Potions I will teach you about that. I have the best grades in that class, Mummy has the better scores in all the other classes. She is so smart."

"Am I? Can I hear you say that again?" She asked.

He looked at her over his shoulder, "I have no idea what you're speaking of, Miss Granger. Little Princess Malfoy here is going to suck that thumb off if she doesn't keep it out of her mouth. I swear she keeps it in more than she has it out."

"She must be rebelling against her dental grandparents. I admire her boldness, even though it will kill us to break her from it later."

He handed the baby over to Hermione, kissing Hermione on her head. He let her know that Madam Pomfrey would be back in a few minutes for Jasmine. "Why?" Hermione inquired.

"She thinks she is close to breaking her charm. So, she has to make more checks on her." As he reached the door he turned smirking, "Oh, I sent an owl to your parents. Love you!" He dashed out before he saw her face fall in shock.

"Oi, Jasmine, your Daddy isn't going to have to worry about your Grandfather Lucius killing him, because Mummy is going to Aveda him herself." Hermione smiled as Jasmine pulled her face together at her words. Hermione opened her Ancient Ruins book and began reading as Madam Pomfrey came to take Jasmine for her checkup.

The next morning Hermione and Draco ate breakfast with Jasmine. They were going over some of Hermione's assignments that Draco was to turn in for her. "I can't believe you have all these assignments from the week she was born caught up and ready to turn in. You must only be a few days behind in work now."

"Bite your tongue Mr. Malfoy, after today I will be completely caught up. With Madame Pomfrey's rule that we sleep in our dorms during the night away from the baby, I find I can't sleep without her and so I work on homework."

Draco pulled a frown, "Hermione Jean that is the craziest thing I have ever heard of. How are you going to be well and rested when she comes back to the dorm if you aren't caring for yourself? You will end up back in here and still be away from her. Love, I don't like being away from her either but I at least sleep to have the energy to be here when it is my turn and to handle classes."

Harry walked in at that moment and he said, "I don't know what he's spouting off about but he sounds right and I agree with him. Here this came for you at dinner. I figured you would be with my goddaughter or sleeping." Harry handed her an envelope.

"Who said you're the godfather, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Hermione did. We agreed in third year that we would the godparent to our first child. I may not be the smartest one in the room, but if my math is correct Jasmine is Hermione's first child therefore I'm her godfather." Harry smirked at Draco before leaning over and looking at the sleeping baby.

"Is this true, Granger?"

"Yes, Malfoy, it is. Serves you right for writing to my parents, which speaking of this is probably them returning your letter. The first three were howlers."

"If that is retuned from them it will be howler number four for them."

Hermione opened the letter to see the familiar script of her father. Tears were falling before she was able to stop them. Harry and Draco looked between each other curiosity on both their faces as they watched the young girl read the letter.

 _Hermione Jean,_

 _Sorry seems to be the hardest word has never been truer now then the first time I heard the song. I want you to know the silence has been all me. Your mother has banished me to the den since the day we took you back to the train in September. She never even knew about the letters you sent until we received those loud yelling ones from the baby's father, Draco is it? Let me say the young man has a very colorful vocabulary. He may not want to talk like around his child, they tend soak up everything like a sponge._

 _He sent a normal letter to us. He explained that you almost died giving birth to your baby. My heart stopped when I read his words. I was hurt when I found out about your pregnancy. I thought I had failed you. A father is supposed to protect their daughter from all the things in the world. We are also supposed to allow them to grow and trust that they can make their own decisions that are right for them. I failed by not trusting you. I know that the baby wasn't something you planned for, but the choice that brought her to you was your choice I should have trusted. If you felt ready then you probably were. Another fact your mother reminded me of. We both had a past when we got together._

 _My little bird, I want you to know that you are loved and so is your daughter. Please forgive me and my ignorance. Your mother and I want to make arrangements with your Headmaster to come and see you, the baby, and meet with the father. That is if and only if you allow it._

 _Love your loving and hopeful forgiven father._

She handed the letter to Draco who began to read it with Harry holding Hermione as she cried until Draco could. "Love, what do you want to do?"

Hermione leaned over to pick up her daughter, Draco's daughter. She looked down at the baby and softly spoke, "What I want isn't fair to you at all Draco."

"I'll just leave you two alone. I'll see you later." Harry spoke as he went to leave. He didn't know if this would be a fight or not with them. He knew one thing he didn't want to witness it.

Draco stood and came to stand next to her. "What wouldn't be fair to me?"

"To forgive my father so easily and allow her around him and my mother and you not have that in your life."

"Hermione, I love my parents, I always will. That doesn't allocate to the fact that he tried and failed to kill me. I believe that your father merely kicked you out. It also sounds like he is sincere in his apology. Besides, she will love her Nana Narcissa. She won't lack for love in her life, but I do believe that she should be open to all she can have. Is that terrible of me?"

"You think I should let them come and see us, all of us? You do realize that goes for you as well? No, it isn't unthinkable that she should have as much love from all members of her family. What of your father though?" She reached for his hand as he stiffened at the thought of his father.

"I love him, I've explained that. I trust your judgement on this matter. If you want to forgive him by all means but he tried to kill me and threatened to kill you and Jasmine. I can't forget that." He took the baby from Hermione just to feel her near her to calm him. He went to hand her back. The baby was halfway between them, with each a hand on her when they watched her pop her thumb out of her mouth, felt her charm leave her and heard her cry out for the first time. Tears fell from their eyes as Madame Pomfrey was at their side in a minute taking the baby, "Let me go make some checks and I will bring Miss Malfoy back to you both."

Draco pulled Hermione into his arms and said, "Now she is fully here. Are you ready Ms. Granger?"

"No, are you?" She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. He missed those kisses. He missed holding Hermione in his arms. He missed her.

Looking in her eyes so she couldn't mistake his words, "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger." The words he left hanging between them were ones that promised a lifetime together she smiled and answered without question, "Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy, I love you and I can't wait for our future."


	11. The End

**By the Light if the Silvery Moon Ch 11**

A month later Draco, Hermione, and Jasmine made their way into Hogsmeade to meet up with her parents. It was the first time Hermione had seen her parents since she left for school in September. They had been writing one another and she felt she was ready to see them. She still carried some of her pregnancy weight, but Draco was always there to let her know she was still just as beautiful and sexy to him, if she only let him prove it.

Hermione had Draco and Jasmine stand back before she approached them. "Daddy, Mummy?"

The three rushed toward one another. All three had tears running down their faces. Draco stood ever the sentinel close enough should he be needed by Hermione yet far enough away to make a fuss over his tiny daughter. She was still tiny, but he was reassured she was very healthy. He leaned down to take her coat, hat, gloves, and blanket off of her. The restaurant was warmed enough for her not to be as bundled as she was while walking into the village.

He tried to pop her thumb from her. He even gave in to begging, "Look my Princess, Daddy promises to change all the nasty nappies for one whole day, if you give me one whole day of your thumb out of your mouth. Your Grandparents over there are called dentists, teeth healers, and they will blame me for your bad habit. I personally don't mind, it soothes you and you only do it when you're sleepy and very tired. Oh, bugger it all. Suck your thumb to your hearts content, I'll bribe you with chocolates later. That won't make them happy either, but you're my daughter. I'm allowed to spoil you as much as your Mummy allows." He placed kisses all over her face and neck causing her to give him that cute big smile. It was the smile he woke up every morning to.

He looked up to find Hermione motioning him over. He pulled the baby closer to his chest, stood a little straighter then began walking toward the waiting trio.

Extending his free hand he said, "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy and this is your granddaughter, Jasmine Marie Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you." His hand hung in the air briefly before Mr. Granger shook it, harder than what Draco thought he would but he never backed down.

Hermione took the baby and handed her to her mother. She wasn't going to tell her that Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy had already held Jasmine more times than Draco and Hermione could count. Both women came daily to the school to help Hermione and Draco while the two were in classes or needed to study without being interrupted.

"She's so beautiful, little bird." Her father said as he looked over his wife's shoulder. "Holding tight to that thumb, isn't she?"

"She loves it. I tried a soother, we have so many, but she smiles and the next thing I know it is pushed out and her thumb is back in. Although I must say, she does listen to her Daddy more than me over her thumb."

Smiling he said, "That is because I let her. I do tell her that one day I will replace her thumb with chocolates but she doesn't seem to like that idea. I have no idea why. I love chocolate and so does her Mum." He leaned over and placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek causing her to blush slightly.

As was her normal, when she heard Draco speak, Jasmine wiggled. Hermione's mother couldn't figure it out at first then she noticed that when Draco spoke softly she would turn her head. When things got a little heated between Hermione's dad and Draco, she noticed Jasmine was almost moving to his heated words like she had to get to him.

"No, I sent those howlers to get your attention. I've no problem refusing you seeing my daughter on the fact of how you treated your daughter. Hermione has chosen to forgive you and I'll not refuse her if this is her wish. I need you to know and understand one thing, Mr. Granger I love your daughter and granddaughter more than my own life. I almost gave it for them once and I would again if the need called for it. You can like me or not, I could care less. You wanted to meet me. We've met." He went to leave but before he did he looked toward Hermione's mom and the baby, "Princess, stop fussing, Daddy is fine and so is Mummy. Hermione, I'll be at The Three Broomsticks when the two of you have finished visiting. I will not do this to you two. I love you." He kissed her and leaned to kiss his daughter on the head.

Hermione watched as he left the restaurant before she turned on her father, "This is you being opened minded? If it is, Daddy well, you suck at it. It was his first time too. We don't have the answers to everything. He is someone that grew up getting whatever his heart wanted. He is spoiled and selfish and arrogant and I love and hate him for it. He accepted her existence without thought. He never once accused her of belonging to anyone but him. He…" she was then interrupted by Lucius Malfoy. Hermione stood in between her companions and Draco's father.

"My son is a lot of things but he is already a better father than I ever was to him. I almost killed him when he announced he was going to be a father. Ms. Granger, I had break in my reasoning and I have with cause paid the price ever since."

"You haven't paid for anything. You need to go now. Draco will be back."

"I already am. Father, move away from them." He came to stand next to Hermione and drew his wand without thinking. "What are you doing here, Lucius?" There was coldness in his voice Hermione had never heard before.

"I was on my way to the school to speak with you when I saw you come in here with Ms. Granger and the baby stroller. Can I talk with you privately Son?"

"No, you cannot! You stay the hell away from him before I call the Aurors." Hermione went to put herself in front of Draco, but he held his hand in front of her to stop her. He looked at her and shook his head.

He extended his arm to an empty table. It didn't miss his notice how his father had tried to angle his head to see the baby. Hermione looked to her parents and they saw the distress in her face. They saw the fear for the young man that was more than the father of her baby. "You really love him that much?" Her father didn't realize he spoke the words out loud.

"What did you think I was doing? Playing house?" Hermione watched as Draco listened to his father but he never put his wand down until he stood again.

"Love, come with me a minute. He needs to speak to you." Draco then looked at Hermione's father who was now holding the baby in his arms. Hermione stood and followed him as he took her to his father.

"Tell her what you just told me, Father." His voice was still clipped.

"I was wondering if you would permit me a moment to see and hold a moment, I…"

"Are you mental?"

"Please hear him out, I listened him." Draco pointed to her father. "You are free to tell him to get bent but at least hear him out."

"I will never think you to forgive me for my words or my actions toward Draco, but I am on my way to the Ministry to turn over my wand and memories of that night. I will be at the mercy of the Aurors."

Hermione bit her tongue when Draco saw the fire in her eyes, her wand was out and pointing into Lucius' chest, "Draco, this is up to you, not me. I don't trust myself. I already told my choice was unfair to you. This is your choice and I will stand by it like you did mine."

They walked backed over to the table and Draco held his arms out for his daughter. Mr. Granger gave Hermione a look like Draco had lost his marbles. "With all due respect give me my daughter please."

Mr. Granger handed her to Draco. Draco held her close and kissed her tiny face. "Trust me Hermione." He said before he turned to go toward his father. Standing in front of him with his daughter in his arms, he held her up so his father could see her then as if he was going to hand her to him he pulled her back into his caring arms.

"See what that was Lucius? That was hope. That was what I was feeling when I came to you in September. I had hoped that since Jasmine was a Malfoy and I was your son it wouldn't matter that her mother was a muggleborn. I had hoped that you loved me enough to know that I needed you still at this point in my life. You can leave and continue on to the Ministry and let them sort you out. Maybe you'll be lucky and you'll get to see her again before she graduates Hogwarts. Goodbye, Lucius."

He walked back over to Hermione, handing her the baby and whispered in her ear. "I'll see you tonight. I'm going to make sure he does what he says and if he doesn't he will." He kissed her hard and it felt like she would have bruises from it. She kissed him back just as passionately. "I love you." He was gone.

Her mother clasped her hand over heart, "Hermione, will Draco be okay?"

"Yes, Mum he'll be fine. He's come a long way from that night in September when he went to tell his parents about Jasmine. His mother is over the moon for her. She wasn't completely over the moon at first, but she was never opposed to not being in her grandchild's life. Lucius though he went crazy. Saying that the baby couldn't be Draco's and hexing and cursing him until he almost dies. Dad, Draco wasn't making a light comment when he said he has already almost given his life for us."

Hours later as Hermione was just finishing with Jasmine's bath she heard the door to the dorm open as Draco walked in. He walked up to Hermione and took the nearly naked baby in his arms and pulled them both into his arms. He just held them tears falling from his eyes.

Jasmine placed a hand to Draco's face as Hermione cried with him. "Sit down and let me finish dressing her." He sat handing the baby over. "I take it that it didn't go well."

"It is done. He will be placed in custody. His wand has been stripped from him, checked, and memories from him, my mother, and me from that night were taken. He will spend time in Azkaban, but not as long as he should I'm sure."

"I'm sorry. I have no idea how hard this was for you, but I can't imagine that it was easy." She placed the baby in her cot and turned her mobile on. Taking a seat next to Draco she pulled him close. "If you want to talk I'm always here."

He pulled her close, "Thank you, I know that."

Two days later, Draco was talking to Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Theo about Quidittch when he got a letter from his mother. He went pale when he saw it. None of them knew his father had turned himself in. "Blaise read this for me."

"You sure about that, mate?"

Draco nodded.

Blaise let his eyes roam the words on the parchment. He glanced to Draco, "You fucking kidding me? He turned himself in?"

"Who did what, Draco? Did your father really do that?" Harry asked in genuine concern.

Draco nodded his head. "What's it say?"

"Four years in Azkaban and four years house arrest. No longer allowed a wand and upon his release there will be weekly probation meetings at the manor during his house arrest... After his four years of house arrest he will still be supervised, if you wish, at any time with an Auror present with you, Hermione, and Jasmine at his cost to the courts."

Ron went read in heated anger, "That's bloody rubbish. He almost killed you. As much as we have argued I have never wished your death."

Smiling he said, "Because I'm not worth it if I recall were your words."

Ron placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, "No, because no one needs to die because they fell in love. Let me ask you this, the night Hermione got pregnant, if she said stop, would you have stopped?"

"Yes, of course."

"Would you have stopped because she asked or because it was Hermione Granger, Mudblood?"

Draco stiffened at the word, but he still wasn't sure what Ron was getting at, "It would have been because she asked."

"That makes the difference between you and him. You would have stopped just because; he didn't when you begged for your life. What I'm getting at is you are worth it. You are worth her anger as much as you are worth her love."

Harry, Theo and Blaise spoke all at once, "Damn!"

Their last year was the hardest they had ever seen. They were studying for N.E.W.T.S and then Jasmine sharing a lot of her firsts all to the witnessing of the entire castle. Her first word was no shock of "Da-Da". Draco smirked while Hermione pouted. The first time she crawled was not long after returning and right into the ankles of Professor Snape at that. Causing the tight lipped professor to pick up the infant saying, "Miss Malfoy, that was uncalled for, two points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for letting your parents show such bad manners." Jasmine promptly spit a raspberry at him. Draco grabbed her and apologized while trying his best not to laugh at his Godfather.

Her first steps were two days after her first birthday. She was sitting on her mother's lap in the great hall at dinner when she saw Draco come in and fidgeted until Hermione saw why. Setting her down Jasmine pushed up off her knees as Draco stopped a few steps from her and waited. The whole of the Hall was silent as they watched the youngest resident walk to her dad, giggling.

"You did it, Princess." Draco scooped her up in his arms kissing her all over her face. "Hermione we are in for it now. We will never keep up with her."

"Not with your seeker skills, Malfoy." Harry ribbed as Draco flipped him off. Laughter from all around them sounded.

Three years later, Draco and Hermione were married. He presented his bride and daughter matching bands he had made special for them. The first dance was interrupted as Jasmine was tired and wanted her Daddy. Draco pulled her up and danced with both his girls.

Jasmine was six years old when she was running about the Manor playing a game of Hide and Seek with her favorite house elf, Kipper. She was trying to find him when she ran into a room she had never been in before. She saw a man in a chair reading. She had seen his picture so she knew it was her Grandfather Lucius. He looked up from his book to gaze at the tiny girl with long curly sandy blonde curls and eyes the clearest blue he had ever seen. He had only seen her in person once before when she was a month old.

"Master Draco! Kipper is so sorry. I couldn't keep her in the play room." Kipper popped into the kitchen where Draco sat with Narcissa showing a picture to his mother Hermione had taken.

The sound of his voice made the hair on Draco's neck stand up. "Kipper, where's Jasmine?"

"Missus Jasmine is in your Father's den with him."

Draco apparated to the doorway with Narcissa right behind him; only hear Jasmine's voice. The peeked in and saw that she was standing in front of Lucius with her tiny hands behind her back pacing in front of him.

"You hurt my Daddy." It wasn't a question.

"Yes and I'm still trying to make up for that." Lucius said. He wanted to reach out and hug her.

"You wanted to hurt my Mummy." It was stated as if she was older than six.

"Yes, I was foolish about that." He never took his eyes from her.

Tears filled her eyes, "You never wanted me to be born."

Lucius slipped from the chair and knelt before her, "I was very wrong."

She looked at him and saw tears falling down his face. "Yes, you were."

Jasmine walked from the room leaving Lucius Malfoy on the floor broken and crying. She looked up at her parents. She raised her arms up to Draco, saying loud enough for Lucius to hear, "I don't want to ever be around him again, Daddy."

"You never have to Princess." Draco left the Manor with his daughter.

THE END


End file.
